What if?
by 9kaguya99
Summary: What happens when Sasuke decides to take Sakura with him the day he left the village?How far will Sakura go to be with Sasuke? Can Sasuke finally confess his love for her?I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! SEQUEL IS UP! Sequel is so much better I promise!
1. SasuSaku's new life

**_What if...?_**

**_Nel: Ohayo dearest readers! This is one of my older stories that I will now correct, I realized the grammar and sentences are horrible! And p.s for all the hater readers out there Hana-Chan, Kaguya-Sempai, and I wrote this when we were young, so it's no wonder its like this...anyways we hope you like it! _**

**_Hana: Y-Yes we hope you like it..._**

**_Kaguya: Hn. Onward with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER, WE ARE JUST HUGE FANS THAT ADORE THE CREATOR! ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL PERSON ETC!_**

* * *

><p>"Take me with you!" Cried a young teenage girl.<p>

The raven haired male stopped walking and slightly turned around. "Hn. You're still annoying."

"Don't leave! I-If you do I'll scream-" Sasuke appears behind the girl.

"Sakura...Arigatou."

With a swift hit, Sakura falls forward, whispering his name. Catching her he carries her bridal style.

"Should I take her with me...kami I don't know..." Thought Sasuke. Looking down at her tear stained face he sees the beauty she truly holds.

"What do I do? I don't want her to see the darkness in store for me...she looks so peaceful. I-"

You want to know what to do? Take her with us.

**_"Who the hell are you?!"_**

**YOUR INNER BAKA!**

**_"Damn...just when I thought I had my thoughts to myself..."_**

**Come on let's go. Take her with us, you want to have some sanity along right? And you love her don't you?**

**_"Love is a word...I haven't expressed or even used in a long time...but perhaps. She'll just slow us down though..."_**

**It doesn't matter. You become stronger if you have something to protect. Yes you may become stronger by severing your ties with the people who slow you down...but the people who slow you down...end up giving you power in the long run. You'll fall victim to death because of your cockiness and your destruction. The loneliness will be the end of you...and besides do you really want to leave Sakura in this hell-hole?**

**_"Hn. You talk to much..."_**

Sasuke walks out the gates of Konoha with Sakura in his arms, undetected. Four ninjas await him further up the road.

"What is that which you carry?" Kimimaro questions.

"She is coming with us." Stated Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"AND WHO THE HELL SAID SHE COULD COME?" Tayuya barks aloud.

"Back the hell up and shut your mouth. Sakon...take us to Orochimaru."

"Hmph!" Came Tayuya's reply.

* * *

><p>"Well, well SSSSasuke-Kun I see you have come...oh and what'sssss thissss you brought ussss a meal?" Replied Orochimaru evily as he sat upon his snake throne. Kabuto, his assistant; right hand man stood on his right side.<p>

"No." Replied Sasuke.

"I thought I instructed for you to come only."

In lightning speed Orochimari appeared before Sasuke and had him in a choke hold. The movement caused Sasuke to drop Sakura's unconscious body. Orochimaru punches Sasuke in the face, in conclusion he falls. He then proceeds to give him a full beat down.

Due to the ruckus, it caused Sakura to stir. At first everything was blurry, but then she made out figures such as Orochimaru and Sasuke. Her eyes widened as she saw what the snake was doing to him. Her instincts took over and she flash stepped to him crying out all the way.

Punching him in the face, he flys backwards and slams into a wall. Kabuto who was not expecting such strength, flash steps behind her and pins her arms behind her back in a painful angle.

"Hmmm it seems Tssssunade has taught you well, even if you only just started learning." Orochimaru observed. He picks himself off the floor and walks until he stands before her. He slaps her across the cheek causing a line of blood to draw.

"That should put you in your place...now let me see what you can do. Heal him."

His honey finger points towards Sasuke's bruised body.

Running to him, Sakura takes his body into her arms and begins the healing process. His wounds heal in a matter of seconds.

"Lord Orochimaru...perhaps it would be best If I took Sakura on a my apprentice...I could use her. And just think about it sir, she could be a better healer in time, even better than I. She could heal you."

"Hmmm you're making a good point. Are you sure Kabuto?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru- Sakura, Sasuke come with me."

Orochimaru exits the room to return to his quarters. Kneeling on the floor Kabuto extends a hand.

"Sorry about that...here let me-"

"Don't touch me! I can heal myself...I will...become the best apprentice I can..." She stated dully.

"Good then let us go." With that he guides Sakura through multiple corridors until he reaches two doors at the end of a hallway. "Okay Sakura...your room is the one on the left while Sasuke's is the one on the right. If you need me my room is two halls down last door on the right. I'll let you clean yourselves up, you'll find clothing in the drawers."

He begins to walk away until he stops altogether. "Oh yes...Sakura...practice starts around eight. Do no be late."

"H-Hai..." Comes her small reply.

"Sasuke your practice starts at eight as well, you'll meet Orochimaru in the training grounds. Ja Ne." With that he disappears in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sasuke-Kun lets get you in bed." She's about to move towards the direction of his room, however he stops her with his hand. The face he gave her almost bought tears to her eyes, she nodded in understanding and brought him into her room.<p>

"Here Sasuke-Kun." Laying him gently on the bed, she positions his head on the fluffy pillow. She slightly blushes when he looks at her. Reaching for his shirt, Sakura begins to remove it, but Sasuke's hand shoots up and snatches her wrist. She winces.

"I have to check if there are any more wounds...I was only able to heal the visible wounds that Orochimaru could see."

He nods and relaxes as his shirt drops to the floor.

**Damn, he is fine Saku-Chan! **

**_"I know look at those abs! My Kami he is only fourteen is that possible?!"_**

**For an Uchiha anything is!**

**_"Dirty girl go back inside!"_**

**Fine! **(Her inner walks off all pissed).

"I was right Sasuke-Kun...you have a broken rib and a couple of bruises on your clavicle area..." Stated Sakura professionally. She puts her warm hands on his chest and runs her finers gently along his skin, instantly healing his rib and any bruises on the surface.

"Please sit up."

He does as asked and winces slightly, but all the pain went away instantly when she began to rub his back. She sighs and slowly removes her hands, but he snatches them into his own.

Sakura blushes. "S-Sasuke-Kun...?"

**DO it Saske! Show her how much we care! Most of those annoying fan girls wouldn't have bothered with this sorta stuff, nor would they have known how to do it...but Sakura-Chan did! She's smart, pretty, talented, and has amazing chakra control. What more can you ask of a female? Do it.**

He looks like he's about to kiss her, but his lips find themselves at her ear. He whispers words she will forever treasure.

"Sakura thank you for this. Thank you for coming with me. I- Sakura stay with me. Don't leave..." He stated quietly.

Tears trickle down her cheeks. She hugs him tightly and nods. He yanks her hand and she falls on top of him. She blushes a deeper red. "S-Sasuke-Kun...?"

He embraces her and turns them around so they are both face to face and on their sides. He hesitantly places a kiss on her forehead. Embracing him back she snuggles into the crook of his neck and falls into a deep slumber, Sasuke soon follows.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wakes up, feeling much better than yesterday. He feels a small pressure on his chest and sees pink locks in his view. Smiling to his self he gently moves her to the side. He takes a pillow and slides it underneath her head. He then goes to his room to change.<p>

When he saw his wardrobe he sighed. Sasuke grabs the outfit and changes into it.

He sported a black "V" neck fishnet shirt. On his arms were black wrappings, that matched his black Shinobi sweats. Around his left leg were white wrappings with three Kuni's attached to it. His feet have black ninja sandals on them. On the back of his shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol.

Sasuke runs a hand through his ruffled hair. "Hn."

There's a knock on Sasuke's door, he stays alert and opens it. A woman stands before him holding two trays of food. He takes them both, but she gestures for him to only the one. He tells her he'll deliver the other one. With that he goes to Sakura's room.

Sakura who was already awake, exited her shower and wrapped a towel around her pale form. She hears a knock at her door, she hesitantly goes to it and opens the door. She sees Sasuke and smiles.

She gestures for him to enter, he does so and sets the tray onto the desk. He turns around really fast and bumps into Sakura. Both tumble to the floor, but he tries to shield most of her fall. Both of them bush like crazy.

He sees she is only wearing a towel, and the fact that his legs were in between her legs, was not helping the situation. "Uhhhh...I-" he immediately get off of her and helps her up.

"I thought we could uh...eat together..." He slowly states as if testing the words out. Sakura smiles and nods. "Sure!"

She goes to the desk and sits down. Soon the two begin to talk about Orochimaru and Kabuto. They make jokes; Sasuke has an amused grin as he watches Sakura imitate Orochimaru with her tongue. He actually laughs which causes Sakura to blush.

**_"His laughter...it's so...god like."_**

Soon the atmosphere turns serious. Sasuke quietly asks her why she wanted to come with him. She puts down her spoon and sighs. "Because...someone has to cry for you Sasuke-Kun, I know it sounds kind of childish, but its true. I love you and nothing will change that. And you seriously don't want to be alone all the time right? I know I sure as hell wouldn't want to be!"

He's shocked to hear her cuss.**_ "She's been hanging around Tsunade to much."_**

"Hn...Sakura?"

"Na Ni?"

"Arigatou..." She nods slowly and finishes her applesauce, she stands up and takes Sasuke's tray. Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Na Ni?"

"I'll take them.." He says while taking the trays from her. Sakura en realizes why he did so and blushes.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot...I'll go change."

"You might want to hurry up...it's 7:45."

"Right see you later." She goes to him and gives him an awkward side hug, since he was holding the trays. She kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"Have a nice day Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn." With that he exits her room.

**Sakura-Chan looked hot in a towel!**

**_"Pervert."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Kami! Sasuke is so hot! I swear I was going to take over your body and jump him right then and there!<strong>

Sakura shakes her head and goes to the closet. After a couple of minutes of snooping she finds the perfect outfit.

It's a purple miniskirt with black fishnet stockings. She wears black high heeled sandals similar to Tsunade's. Looking to her fight she throws on the purple crop top that had piercing and safety pins. She holds out her arms and puts on the fishnet gloves that reach up to her elbow, but cut off at her wrists.

Her pink hair she leaves down, but puts her Konoha headband on. She switches the red cloth for black. Looking in the mirror she feels as if she's ready to go, but she sees her village's symbol. Her eyes sadden as she takes the Kuni from her thigh pouch.

**_"No turning back now..." _**With that she draws a deep line through the metal and walks off to find Kabuto's lab.

When she finds it she sees Kabuto experimenting with scrolls. "Ah Sakura-Chan, right on the dot. I cleared an area for you to work in. It's over there in the corner. You'll find multiple books and supplies that you will use throughout your stay here. Read over e books and each time I will give you a test. Fail to do so and you'll be punished, simple as that."

"Hai." She replied determined.

"Nine enthusiasm. First I want to see how well you can heal someone without fainting." He said with a smirk.

She glares at him. He just smiles and guides her to the back room where a man lay battered and on the verge of death.

"Oh my..." She runs to him and begins the healing process. Kabuto sees her amazing speed of healing and takes notes. Soon her stops her and smirks.

"Very good I am impressed. Now you see all those books-" he points to her desk. "Read them over and over again until you memorize everything from front to back. Lord Orochimaru and I must go somewhere today, so by the time I return you should be done. There will be a test tomorrow!" With that he disappears.

"Ugh! There are so many books!" She stops complaining and sits down at the desk and begins to read.

* * *

><p>"You progresssss quickly. Excellent I made a good decision with you Sssssasuke-Kun." Kabuto appears and bows before his Lord.<p>

"Lord Orochimaru it is time we left."

"Kabuto, don't be so dull, I haven't even had my fun. We sssshall leave soon enough."

After about an hour, Orochimaru finishes his training session with Sasuke. The the two disappear in a flame flicker jutsu.

Sasuke limps his way to Sakura. He sensed her chakra somewhere in the left wing of the hideout. He enters a strange lab and sees Sakura with her nose suck in a book. After sensing another chakra presence in the room, Sakura looks up and sees a battered Sasuke. Her eyes widened and her medic instincts triggered.

She put her finger tip on his forehead and all his wounds healed instantly. The look on his face was priceless which causing the cherry blossom to giggle.

"Turns out those books are forbidden in every village and I had the honor of reading twits teachings."

Sasuke grins at her enthusiasm. She then walks back to her desk and picks up the book.

"Why don't you take a break...?" He quietly questioned after seeing her exhausted posture.

"I can't...I have to finish these books by the time Kabuto and Orochimaru get back...I'm only on book six out of seven."

"I think you can take a little break." She looks up at him and shakes her head. He smirks inwardly as he realizes she's trying not to be a distraction to him. He simply goes over to her and throws her over his shoulder. She drops the book in the process.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She cried in surprise. "Put me down! This isn't funny! I really need to get back to studying!"

He continues to walk down the corridor, despite her protests. Walking outside he passes through a small clearing until he reaches some hotsprings. Gently he sets Sakura down. He then backs her up into a stone wall and puts his hands on either side of her face and stare into her eyes.

Not used to so much attention she gets flustered and pushes him away. Sakura manages to swerve around Sasuke's body and back away from him. But he smirks and steps forward. Soon Sakura's foot slips on water and she falls backwards, causing Sasuke to go after her, alas it is too late and both tumble into the water.

She splashes water at him and he does the same. Swimming away, Sakura tries to make It to the edge, but Sasuke uses his chakra to give him a boost. He wraps his arms around her waist and she begins to giggle.

As he places her right in front if his body, he leans in closer. She blushes and slightly pulls away. "Ummm we should get back to our work...they might be back soon."

She untangles her self from his arms and climbs out of the springs and rings her hair out. Sasuke follows her as she heads back and pins her to a tree. Both are still soaking wet.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-Kun?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: And this my dearest readers is where I leave your imagination to wander...for now :P Please R &amp;R! We hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<em>**

**_Hana: S-Stay tuned the next c-chapter should be up soon..._**


	2. Sakura's heated romance

_**What if…?**_

Sasuke had Sakura pinned against the wall, trapped and unable to move. As he buried his head in the crook of her neck, Sakura sighed out in pleasure. His breath slowly tickled her neck.

"You smell nice Sakura…." Sakura blushes. She tries to push him away, but he just holds her in place and looks into her eyes.

"'What's wrong?" He quietly asks.

"I- you can't do this to me Sasuke-Kun. You know how I feel… I-I just don't want to be a distraction and then if we get too infatuated with each other Orochimaru might hurt one of us and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt…. so please don't." Pleaded Sakura. With that she lowers her head and walks off to her room, Sasuke stands there watching her shadow disappear.

As the months pass Sakura only talks to Sasuke very little and if she does talk to him it's either to say "Hello." Or "How was your day?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Five years later-<em>**

"Kabuto and I have to go out again. But it will be for a long period of time maybe a month." Orochimaru stated one day.

"We will return as soon as possible. Please Sasuke-Kun try not to tear the base apart with your Chidori. Sakura-Chan... If you could please tend to the injured after their battle is over-"Kabuto said.

She's on one knee bowing before the two while Sasuke just stands against the wall. Orochimaru walks over to Sakura until he stands before her. Bending down he puts his hand under Sakura's chin and makes her look at him; she does and right in the eyes.

"You are turning out to be a real beauty… hmmm maybe I ssssshall make you one of my most cherished experiments…" Orochimaru states. There's no emotions whatsoever in Sakura eyes, Sasuke had taught her not to show any while in the Snake's presence.

"Being cold hearted now are we? Ah do not worry, I shall have you soon enough…" Orochimaru says. He turns her face to the side and his snake like tongue comes out and licks the right side of her face.

**I am going to kill him! How dare he!**

**_"Calm. Just ignore him. Before he can have me I will destroy him…"_**

**Ahhhh Saku-Chan you're so strong!** Inner Sakura gushed out.

Orochimaru pushed her to the floor and stood up, he goes to Kabuto and they disappear in a vortex of purple chakra. Sakura allows her emotions to surface and she starts punching the ground, but not too hard though, Sasuke's in front of her kneeling down in an instant.

"Sakura-"

"I'm fine!" She yells at him causing him to inch backwards. In her eyes is an emotion Sasuke had never seen in her before. Sakura gets up and goes to the entrance of the office.

"I-I have to go heal the injured now." She states firmly.

She takes off, but Sasuke stops her with a hand to her wrist.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No." He spins her around and pins her arms to her side, she looks away from him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he uses his other to make her face him. Sasuke stares into her eyes and then after a moment speaks.

"Sakura… Gomenosai."

"What are you apologizing for…? I'm the one who asked to come remember?" She says lowly.

"I'm the one who brought you along with me; I made you suffer this cruel treatment and made you see such horrible things…" Sasuke states.

"This made me stronger mentally and physically… Sasuke-Kun I would gladly take this over and over again… I-"

He realizes she's hesitating to finish her sentence.

"I-" She hesitates, she squeezes her eyes shut and wraps turns her head.

"Let it out just say it Sakura." Sasuke whispers out into her ear.

"I couldn't bare to live without you Sasuke-Kun..." The tears slowly come down her cheeks. Her eyes widen in surprise because she hasn't cried in so long. She was about to wipe them away, but soft lips stop her.

The kiss was so soft and sweet which caused Sakura to cry even more for being so stupid as to letting her tears fall. Sasuke wraps both his arms around her waist. Sakura brings her arms up and wraps them around his neck, which causes him to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along her lower lip. Opening her mouth, his tongue slides into her wet cavern and engaged in a battle of dominance with her tongue.

He slides his hands down to her butt and pushes her up so she rests on his waist. Sasuke walks with her down the hall to his room. Sakura tightens her legs around Sasuke's waist and continues to kiss him, he bites her lower lip and she moans into his mouth. He sets her on the bed and gives her a small smile, she blushes and embraces him.

"Arigatou…" She says, his eyes widen and he slightly smirked. They look into each other's eyes and they knew nothing would ever tear them apart at that special moment not even the Snake himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wakes up to a knock on his door, he is about to move when he feels a small weight on him. He gently moves Sakura on the other side of the bed so she's near the wall, he gets up and puts on black sweats.<p>

Answering the door, he sees Nenua, whom carries two trays' of food. She hands both the trays to him like she did everyday and vanishes.

Sasuke walks to the desk in the corner of his room and sets the trays down. He then goes to awake Sakura. Gently sitting on the bed, he puts his warm hand on her shoulder and gently shakes her. Sakura's eyes flutter open and she sits up. Sasuke sightly gets a red tint above his nose causing him to look away.

Sakura realizing she's naked blushes a deep red and wraps the sheet around her body. Sasuke, who was still recovering from the sight, holds his hand out to her. She takes it and he leads her to the desk, they eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

When they finish, Sasuke takes their trays and sets it outside his door. Sakura get's up and hugs him from behind, he turns around and takes her in his arms in a long passionate kiss.

"Ashiteru, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He looks away to hide his oncoming blush. "Ashiteru Sakura."

"I should get dressed I have to go check on the patients…." Sakura states.

"I have to train. Ja Ne." He gives her one last passionate kiss that lasts about five minutes then she takes off to her room.

Sakura put's on a lavender long skirt that had two slits, revealing her well toned legs. Her feet sport black high heels like Tsunade's. Her upper torso had a black pierced crop top that reached just above her belly button. She has on fishnet gloves that are open fingered that stop at her wrists. She has on a purple choker with a black heart in the middle that Sasuke found in another room. One of Sakura's ears were pierced with a snake charm that reached up to her cheek.

Her pink hair is up in a high ponytail, some of her hair covers her left eye, and around her forehead was her Konoha headband that had the symbol of the leaf crossed out.

Sakura then headed over to the lab to continue her work from yesterday.

* * *

><p>"Damn them all to hell I sssswear when I get my hands on them I will personally give them a ssssslow and painful death, then use their pathetic bodies as my vessels!"Orochimaru hissed out while coming through the hideout's entrance with Kabuto.<p>

"In time Lord Orochimaru."

"Call in the brats." Orochimaru commands. Kabuto bows then disappears.

Sakura is in the clinic part of the base healing a four legged man with two arms and seven eyes, he has red hair and blue eyes; his skin is a dark tanned color. "It isn't polite to stare Kabuto..."

"Ah, while we were gone I see you improved your chakra sensing, very good. And I see you've healed way more injured than I expected you too…you're doing well...come with me."

She immediately stops what she's doing and follows Kabuto to the training grounds where Sasuke is, right when they reach him Sasuke was doing a full body Chidori. Sakura blushes slightly at how handsome he looks doing it, but she quickly hides it, Kabuto tells Sasuke to follow him and Sasuke just gives him a cold stare.

"As you two know Kabuto and I went away for awhile. We went to investigate a strong presence… I thought I could capture it… I was wrong… the presence was inside a man. He possesses a special chakra that I want my handsss on. You two are to go undercover. He is throwing a ball and you two will pose as a couple…let Sakura get close to him, that's when you Sakura, knock him out and bring him to me… you will find all the supplies you will need in the packs over there on my desk. Go now." Orochimaru says annoyed, he closes his eyes and leans into his snake throne.

Sakura takes the lavender pack and Sasuke takes the dark blue pack. After waiting around for awhile they leave to carry on their mission.

"The map should have the location on it…" Sakura takes it out and begins to look it over she nods and they head north to the village of Kirigakure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the first, but hey I have more ideas for the third chapter! Hope you liked it please review! XD<em>**


	3. Dance with a devil

_**What if…?**_

"We should take a break…" Sasuke states after almost two days of traveling non-stop. The pair jumps down from the huge trees, into a clearing. Sasuke leans against a tree and slides down it, with one knee to his chest and one leg sticking out, Sakura's sitting across from Sasuke in a criss crossed position.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hn?"

"When...ummmm... after we…you know-" She blushes different shades of red.

"Na Ni, Sakura…?" He asks while smirking at her blush.

"You…you had a nightmare I think…you probably don't remember, but you kept calling out a woman's name, 'Mikoto'…" Sakura states. She looks down when Sasuke's head snaps up to look at her, she's blushing madly.

"Mikoto huh?" Little does Sakura know that Mikoto is Sasuke's mother.

"You don't have to tell me… I-"

"Mother."

"I'm sorry?" Sakura asks a bit confused.

"Mikoto Uchiha… she's my mother." Sasuke states. A soft wind blows through making the air chillier than it needs to be.

"Mikoto… Uchiha?" Sakura repeats back.

"I didn't know I talked in my sleep…."

"Can you tell me about her Sasuke-Kun?"

"Aa."He goes to Sakura and brings her to him so her back is up against his chest and his back is up against the tree.

"Hmmm… my mother was shy…but she was always warm and welcoming… she was the best cook I've ever known…" (Making up Mikoto's profile!).

"She was the healer in our Clan… She could wield the Sharigan exceptionally well…." Sasuke says proudly.

"She always put others before her well being…"

"What did she look like Sasuke-kun? Do you look like her?"

"Hai, I look like her…she had pale skin, but then again so do most of the Uchiha's, whenever she laughed her eyes had that shine, kind of like yours… her hair was long… but she always did like short hair, but she supposed long hair suited her more. Her hair was dark like mine, her eyes were a soft brown… I have my father's eyes…" Sasuke states.

Sakura untangles herself from Sasuke's hold and goes to get her pack she sits in front of him rummaging through it, Sasuke raises an eyebrow, she takes out a white medium sized canvas and multiple oil pastels that Kabuto had gotten her as an apology for what Orochimaru had done, She starts to draw a familiar figure, Sasuke's curious and wants to look, but stays in place, ten minutes later Sakura finishes and hands it to him.

Sasuke has a shocked look on his face, his heart starts to ache; staring right back at Sasuke was Mikoto Uchiha.

"S-Sakura? You, you can draw?" Sasuke asks dumbfounded.

"Oh! I knew it; it looks nothing like her…man I guess I have to keep working on my artistic skills." Sakura said while sticking out her tongue. Sasuke gently sets the picture on the ground; he takes Sakura in his arms and presses his lips quickly to her soft lips. He begs for entrance and she happily grants it to him, his tongue darts all around her mouth, gently caressing hers. Sakura moans into the kiss as their tongues fight for dominance, but like always Sasuke wins.

Sasuke pulls her into an embrace. "Arigatou Sakura…" Tears spill out the side of his eyes they are so little and they disappear almost instantly.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She gently wraps her arms around his shoulders, Sasuke buries his head in her chest, and she blushes slightly.

"Sasuke-Kun? Are you crying…?" She says softly almost too where he can't hear it, but he does. She smiles and rests against the tree with Sasuke laying down in her arms.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura are about one hour away from their destination. "Sakura?"<p>

"Hai?"

"There's a grooming place in Kirigakure. And I believe there's a dress shop…" Sasuke states.

Sakura nods and they walk hand in hand into the village, after all they are suppose to act like a couple, little did people know they really were one.

"Well do we go in…?" "H-Hai…"

They see a pink building with a huge pink sign that says, "Where all your fantasy's come true!", Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop.

"Welcome, Welcome darlings! Step right in!" Cartania greets. They look up at the slightly overweight woman with the biggest bosoms they've ever seen! Bigger than Tsunade's! :3 she has white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Camayo!" She calls out. A man who is slightly overweight also comes out from behind a pink beaded curtain with three silver piercings in his left ear. His white hair is in dread locks, he has pale skin and blue eyes just like Cartania's.

"Sasuke darling is it? Well you will go with my twin brother Camayo! Sakura sweet heart you will be in my care!" Cartania shouts out

"Don't worry! You'll be done in no time for the ball!" She makes a singing voice on the last part.

**_-Many, Many, many! Hours of torture later! :3-_**

**_Sasuke: Oh you just love to torture us don't you?_**

**_Nel: Of course!_**

**_Sakura: Can we continue with the story I wanna see what we do!_**

**_Nel: Don't rush me woman! :D_**

**_Sakura: That's nice…_**

**_Nel: Right! :D_**

**_Sasuke: Ahemm…_**

**_Nel: S-Sorry Sasuke-San..._**

**_Sasuke: Just give me a tomatoe and you're forgiven…._**

**_Summons the juiciest ripest red tomatoe god has ever created and put's it into Sasuke's hands; Sasuke has hearts in his eyes._**

**_Sakura: Story?_**

**_Nel: Hai!_**

**_-After Many, Many, Many hours of torture later!-_**

"Perfecto Mundo! You look beautiful all Thanx to Muah!" Cartania gushes out.

"Ah, Ah, Ah my dear sister…mine's wayyy better looking!" Camayo states.

"Oh really…" Cartania says with an evil hint to her voice.

"Sakura Doll could you come out?"

"Sasuke-Chan get out here!" Camayo sings out.

Sasuke and Sakura come out at the same time and stare at amazement at each other. Sasuke has on a black tuxedo with the tuxedo's tails dangling behind him, he has a blue tie that's tucked inside the jacket, black shoes that are shiny; his hair is slicked back with one hair hanging in front of his eye kind of like Alexander Sterlings from Vampire Kisses! :D

Sakura wears a dark blue strapless dress with black ballet ribboned shoes. Her hair is pinned up and curled with two onyx glass chopsticks holding it in place. She has on black and blue open fingered gloves that reach up to her wrist, blue ribbons dangle down from them, she has on clear lip-gloss, her lips are naturally red and her cheeks are rosy already, she has on a dark blue choker with a white cherry blossom in the middle, a barbell piercing in her left ear and a regular small sliver stud below it, on her right ear she has a long snake-like earring that's intertwining a slug, the dress is up to her knees, it reveals her back which is covered with a couple of black ribbons.

"You look Beautiful/Handsome…" Sasuke and Sakura say at the same time causing them to blush.

Both Camayo and Cartania have hearts in their eyes at the cute couple before them. "Oh such a cute couple eh?" Camayo states.

"No dur Onii-San!" Cartania replies.

"Umm…can we pay already?"

"Hai, Hai!" Camayo leads Sasuke to the register and he pays. Soon the couple leaves in the carriage Camayo arranged for them to leave in. Sasuke holds open the door for Sakura, she blushes and climbs in, Sasuke gets in right after her and sits right across.

"I- you look pretty…"

**_"Sasuke… Stuttering?" _**Sakura questioned her Inner.

**You'd better believe it! **Inner Sakura states proudly.

Sasuke moves from his position of sitting in front of her to sitting right next to her.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She questions.

"Be careful alright Sakura?"

"Hai!" He takes her hand and kisses it; he looks her straight in the eye his face full of seriousness.

"Sakura, I. mean it. Be. Careful."

"H-Hai…" For a split second Sakura see's redness in Sasuke's eyes, she's only seen the Sharigan three times, she hopes not to see it again. The rest of the ride was peaceful, but somewhat intense.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am. Sir." The butler greets.<p>

He bows to both Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura does a perfect curtsy. "Very nice to meet you sir." Sakura greets.

Sasuke nods respectfully at the butler and continues leading Sakura through the long corridor; they begin their first part of the mission. Sasuke bows before Tatsuya; Sakura blushes and does a perfect curtsy once more for Tatsuya. "Milord…"

"Sir." Sasuke says calmly. Sakura is shocked at Sasuke's acting skills she's surprised he didn't use his usual "Hn."

_**"He does it so well… you'd think he was a different person."**_ Sakura thinks.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife." Sasuke happily states.

Sasuke and Sakura get a butterfly feeling in their stomachs from the mention of the word, "Wife."

"Wife?" Tatsuya questions.

Tatsuya has Mahogany curly hair up to his ears, and green eyes slightly lighter than Sakura's, his skin is tan almost like Naruto's. "Shame…" He gives Sakura a seductive smile; she blushes wildly, Sasuke notices and smirks mentally at Sakura's act.

**That's our cherry blossom for you…**

**_"You again! I thought I got rid of you at the torture chambers Orochimaru put me in…"_**

**Nah… I was tired and wanted to nap now I'm back with the vengeance!**

**_"Great… I swear if you mess this mission up for me-"_**

**Point taken I won't screw this up for you.**

**_"Hn…"_**

**Don't you "Hn!' Me Uchiha!**

**_"Hn."_**

**Why you little…**

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura questions.

"Na Ni?"

"I was just asking if you were from around here…" Tatsuya says.

"No sir… My sister was originally supposed to come with her fiancée, but she fell ill and sent me and my wife in their absence…" Sasuke replies smoothly. Sakura High fives Inner Sakura at Sasuke's smooth lying.

"Send her my regards?" Tatsuya asks.

"Of course sir." Sasuke replies.

"It's an honor to meet you Milord…" Sakura states. She gives him a seductive smile, while Sasuke pretends to look away, Tatsuya gladly returns it.

**_"A seductress huh? I'll get my hands on you soon pinky…" _**Tatsuya thinks.

"It was very nice to meet you Sakura-Sama… Sasuke-San."Sasuke resists the urge to raise an eyebrow. A very romantic song comes up.

"If you'll excuse us Tatsuya-Sempai…" Sasuke bows and Sakura does a swift curtsy, Sasuke leads Sakura on the dance floor.

"Well Mr. Uchiha I had no idea you had moves or any acting talents whatsoever…" Sakura smugly states.

Sasuke pulls Sakura closer to his chest so his lips are close to her ear, he talks in a seductive way making Sakura shiver.

"Well Ms. Haruno… you've seen nothing yet…"He says.

He twirls her in a 360 motion, then dips her and holds her there, he gently places sweet kiss on her neck; all the while a certain green eyed man was watching them and their body movements. Out of anger he walks over to them, but keeps his composer.

"Oh… Milord…" Sakura greets, after Sasuke brought her back up.

"May I have this dance Sakura-Sama?" Tatsuya asked. Sakura looks at Sasuke to confirm it, he gives a swift nod and places her hand in Tatsuya's he goes to sit at their reserved table.

**_"Sasuke-Kun…"_**

**He can handle it… now it's our turn to shine!**

**_"Hai!"_**

"Finally got rid of him…" Tatsuya muttered out.

"Hmmm, I can't help but think you have something else in store for me tonight Milord…"

"Well, well… someone's eager…" He says while flashing Sakura a seductive smile once more, she resists the urge to beat the shit out of him right then and there.

"Hmmm we should go somewhere more private Ne?" He asks.

She glances over her shoulder to see what Sasuke's doing, he is making conversation with the business man who put this ball together for Tatsuya, she turns back to the devil in her arms, she gives him a smile to die for; he then leads her away to retreat to his quarter's.

**_"Very good Sakura… lead him away…"_** Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>"Milord?"<p>

"Shut up." He says, he moves her to the bed and begins kissing her neck she makes herself fake moan and seem into it.

**_"I swear when he's least expecting it I'm going to kick his ass."_** Sakura angrily thinks.

**No can do…we need him alive… Orochimaru's orders…**Inner Sakura says reasoning, and scared as hell at what Sakura was thinking.

**_"Your right, fine I suppose I'll have to use Genjutsu on his ass…" _**Sakura replies.

**Then. Do. It.**

As Tatsuya continues to work his way down Sakura's neck he sees her eyes glaze over slightly because she was talking to Inner Sakura.

"You taste good Sakura…"

"T-Tatsuya-Kun!"

She kisses him with a force he thought she would never had possessed, he tightens his grip on her waist, all of a sudden Sakura's body disappears into cherry blossoms, Tatsuya's eyes become glassy and possessed until he is under Genjutsu. Tatsuya becomes confused as the cherry blossoms encircle him, he sits up on the bed and gazes at them, soon he sees five Sakura's walking toward him gracefully, he knows he's seeing double, he starts to get sleepy.

"D-Damn you bitch…" Tatsuya manages to get out. Before he fully falls asleep, Sakura appears right next to him and leans down close to his ear, he sees the killer look on her face.

"For the record… If I weren't under Orochimaru's orders… I would have killed you and done the unmentionable to you first chance I got…" Sasuke is standing on the other side of the door casually leaning against it he hears every single word Sakura says, he smirks.

**Atta girl Sakura-Chan! **(Inner Sasuke dances in place and has hearts in his eyes.)

**Man we have the sexiest, prettiest, hottest girlfriend in the entire world!**

Sakura opens the door... well more like kicks it down in anger. Over her shoulder, is Tatsuya. Sakura throws him roughly on the floor and he lands near Sasuke's feet. Sasuke smirks while Sakura scowls and turns away. Sasuke picks up Tatsuya's unconscious body and keeps smirking.

"Come on Sakura, Kabuto arranged a carriage for us to take us to the new hideaway…" Sakura walks ahead of Sasuke, they continue to walk down the empty back corridor for what seems like hours until finally Sakura sees someone coming. She halts and motions for Sasuke to stop he doesn't see her motion and bumps into her back. In the process he drops Tatsuya on the floor with a hard "Thump."

Sasuke glares, but realizes Sakura motioning him to stop, the person passes and Sasuke and Sakura continue on their way until they finally reach the back door. They see the carriage.

Both walk up to it. Sasuke roughly throws Tatsuya's body in the back of the carriage, he goes around to the passengers seating place.

"Sakura…"

"Na Ni?" She says kind of annoyed and pissed off from Tatsuya's earlier actions on her.

"Good job."He replies with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widen and she turns to Sasuke and gives him a confident smile, he holds out his hand and slides hers into his awaiting one, she blushes slightly.

"You look beautiful Ms. Haruno…"

"You look dashing Mr. Uchiha- Oh and Sasuke-kun?'

"Hai?"

"Arigatou…" He smirks and helps her into the awaiting carriage. He sits right next to her; looking into each other's eyes, both enjoy the peace that they have for now until they reach the snake.

Little did they know there was a certain Anbu in the ballroom that managed to get a glimpse of Sakura and Sasuke just before they disappeared to Tatsuya's quarters.

* * *

><p>"Oii! Teuchi-Sama more ramen please!"<p>

"Hai! This one's on the house Naruto! For your hard training" Teuchi replies. He grins and slurps up the ramen; he has hearts in his eyes.

There's shouting's and a lot of ruckus outside the ramen stand, Naruto turns around to see a panting Shizune. "Shizune what's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"S-Sasuke-San and Sakura-Sama- we have a lead… follow me…" He gets up and pays immediately and leaves with Shizune to Hokage's quarter's.

"Glad you can join us Naruto…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS EMOTIONLESS DOING HERE!" Naruto points accusingly at Sai.

"Hello dickless nice to see you…" Sai gives a fake smile which only irritates Naruto even further.

"Why I outta-"

"Hmmm he's mad I thought nice smiles were suppose to work did I not do it right Hokage-Sama?" Sai questions, Tsunade sweat drops.

"He's just being Naruto. Anyways the reason I called Sai and you Naruto... is because I'm sending you on a mission to locate Orochimaru's new base, you will follow the trails they have left behind if they left any behind understood?" Tsunade questions.

"Hai."

"Believe it!"

"I have arranged a four man squad your new team member's will be joining us shortly…"

"When do we leave?" Sai asks.

"ASAP…right when you're new team mates get here… Kakashi Hatake is out on another mission so I will assign two sensei's to this mission…"

"We only need one…" Naruto mutters out. Tsunade glares at him.

"As of now your sensei's for this mission will be Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi."Tsunade replies.

"Well this is a first…" Naruto replies.

A knock comes on the door.

"Come in!" In walk Kurenai and Asuma right on time.

"Hokage-Sama." Kurenai greets.

"M'lady." Asuma greets.

"Good you're here when will the-"Tsunade begins, but another knock comes on the door causes her to pause.

"It seems your teammates have arrived…"

The first to walk in is a lavender eyed beauty with blue hair that was up to her waist. She had on a purple fluffed jacket, blue sweat pants, and blue high heels, her head band is around her neck, she has her hands clasped in front of her in a shy gesture.

The second one has ocean blue eyes, her hair is a pale blonde color and is up in a high ponytail. She has on a purple short sleeveless blouse with safety pins, a purple skirt adorns her with black fishnet stockings underneath. She has two armguards that are purple as well. One hand is on her hip while she smirks at the loudmouthed ninja. The other one female blushes at Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan! Ino!"

"Hello Naruto."

"Three women and three men to even the playing cards eh?" Asuma states.

"Our spies reported a lead in the village of Kirikagure after a massive party was thrown...the Anbu on duty there seemed to have spotted what looked like Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto stiffens at this news. Hinata's eyes wander to the side to look at his reaction.

"Go there and scout the area...and don't come back if you don't have any info… you will bring at least something back however small it may be… understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good… Dismissed!" They teleport outside the Konoha's gates.

**_"Teme…Sakura-Chan I'm coming and I won't come back empty handed…."_** Naruto thinks determinedly. With that final thought the team departs to the village of Kirigakure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: What will happen to Sasuke and Sakura as they arrive at the snake's new hideout?<em>**

**_Hana: H-How will Naruto handle all of this? Will he be able to convince his former teammates to come back to Konoha? _**

**_Kaguya: Or will he fail? Will there be a character death? And if so whom?_**

**_Nel: Dunno… find out on the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter It's extra long because it makes up for my laziness for not writing for like two weeks now I promise to update really soon! Please review! Arigatou Ja Ne!_**


	4. Cursed fate

**_What if…?_**

_**Nel: I've been trying to figure it out… and I almost had it, but I can't see myself writing any other way… I hope my dear readers will forgive me… I'm sorry I couldn't make the story as enjoyable as I thought… However this will not stop me! I will continue to write and I hope my readers will continue to read I know it can be confusing, but hey we all have our own ways. Arigatou for reading please read on! :D**_

_**Thanx to our awesome reviewers!**_

_**Lumer3**_

_**Anilove15**_

_**Mayflowerz 411**_

_**Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime**_

_**Hana: O-Onward with the story.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke tosses Tatsuya's unconscious body over his shoulder and walks out of the carriage, Sakura follows closely behind him.<p>

"Good job Sasuke-Kun…." Kabuto comments.

"Most indeed…you too Sakura… that dress suits you well…" Orochimaru states. He appears in front of her and she's emotionless as ever. Sasuke holds in his anger.

**I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS HOW DARE! HEY DID YOU HEAR ME YOU SNAKE!?** Inner Sasuke shouted.

**_"Calm…."_**But his cool posture betrays him and a vein pops out of Sasuke's forehead.

**Mmmmhmmm….and here you are telling me to be calm.**

**_"Silence…."_** With that command Inner Sasuke shuts up.

"Mmm, Sakura…" Orochimaru begins. He leans his head down and buries it in her shoulder; he then licks her neck's flesh.

"Lord Orochimaru If I may-"Kabuto begins, trying to get Sakura out of the situation, but to no avail.

"Kabuto, Sasuke you're dissssmisssed."

Sakura stands still, but only Sasuke can see the true terror in her eyes. "Yes…" Kabuto disappears in a purple smoke to his lab to study his reports, Sasuke continues to stay.

"You're dismissed Sasuke."

"Hn."Sasuke walks out leaving a terrified Sakura.

**_"He, he left us…." _**

**Get a grip. He knows we can handle ourselves after all didn't we come not to be weak?**

_**"Yes… but-but what will the snake do?" **_

(Inner Sakura sweat drops.)

**Dunno… If he tries anything kill him.**

**_"Count on it…"_**

"Now Sakura…." He slaps her out of the blue causing her head to turn to the side. Even after the hit she continues not to show her emotions. In her pain she holds back her tears that have yet to fall.

"Foolish girl…you're suppose to beg. Answer…are you still the weak Kunoichi that was here five years ago?"

"No." Sakura immediately answers.

"Oh…? Prove it. Kill Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'd rather die you bastard…." Sakura dully states.

**_SLAP!_**

The sound echo's off the walls of the room, a small slice appears on her cheek where Orochimaru left it, but it heals instantly, with smoke coming out. He then begins beating her. Orochimaru starts with pulling her long hair constantly; he punches her face repeatedly. Just to torture her more he breaks each one of her fingers separately.

**_-PAUSE!-_**

**_Sakura: What. The. Hell….._**

**_Sasuke: That was a bit much don't you think?_**

**_Sakura: I had shiver's each time you made him break my fingers!_**

**_Nel: Gomenosai, Gomenosai! Trust me it gets better please wait Sakura-Chan! I would never kill off my favorite girl Character!_**

**_Sakura/Sasuke: LIES!_**

**_Sasuke: You killed us both off In "A Love Once More…"_**

**_Sakura: And almost killed Naruto-Kun too!_**

**_Kaguya: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH OUR STORY? SHIT! GOD I WAS GETTING TO A GOOD PART TOO!_**

**_Sasuke: We are sorry for the interruption…_**

**_Sakura: Shall we continue on with the story Kaguya-San?_**

**_Kaguya: Damn Straight!_**

**_Nel: Now that, that's over with back to the story! Like I said before I was interrupted it will get better for our Cherry Blossom!_**

**_-Back to story! :P-_**

"Now will you do what I ask? Kill Sasuke Uchiha."

"N-No…" Orochimaru grabs her by the throat and lowers his mouth to her neck. Licking the flesh there with his snake-like tongue, he kisses it and fangs protrude from his gums. Soon he sinks his fangs into her neck and inserts dark chakra. He then lets her go and grabs his stuff.

**_-PAUSE!-_**

**_Sakura: Ohh yeah so much for "Don't worry it will get better!" –Sarcasm-_**

**_Hana: G-Gomenosai...G-Gomenosai… I-It will…t-trust Nel-Sama..._**

**_Sasuke: Shall we continue on?_**

**_Nel: I don't know are you going to interrupt me again?_**

**_Sakura: Mayyyybeee! :P_**

**_Sasuke: o.0_**

**_Kaguya: WELL YOU BEST NOT! MY READER'S PROBABLY WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!_**

**_Sasuke: Then write._**

**_Nel: Hai!_**

**_-Back to story! :D-_**

Sasuke buries his head in his pillow in the darkness of his room; he knows Sakura can take care of herself, but he still had that feeling like he should go to her. All his feelings vanished when he heard loud screams of what sounded like torture...

**MOVE YOUR ASS SAKURA-CHAN'S HURT!** Inner Sasuke screams.

Sasuke dashes to Orochimaru's office and sees a half dead Sakura on the floor, he sees her fingers are in different angles on her hand. His eyes examin her body and she she has cuts all over. Kabuto's there healing her while Orochimaru is nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for Lord Orochimaru he went on his own mission and won't be back for a month."

"Bastard…" Sasuke mutters low enough for only himself to hear.

"She took one helluva beating… It's amazing Lord Orochimaru didn't finish her off…" Sakura coughs up blood.

Sasuke glares at Kabuto.

"Don't you have a heart Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hn."

"Poor girl and she sacrificed so much for you…" Kabuto states. In an instant Sasuke appears right next to Kabuto and grabs him by his collar, he slams him up against the wall. Sasuke's eyes reveal that of the Sharigan.

"Don't you dare tell me what the hell she sacrificed because I already know… If you talk about her like that again I will personally kill you…matter of fact…you're starting to get on my nerves, I'll do it now…"

Sasuke reaches for his Katana as Kabuto's eyes widened. With one swift swing and before Kabuto can prepare himself, Kabuto's head falls to the floor and blood sprays everywhere and gets all over Sasuke too.

He gently slides the Katana back into its sheath and goes to Sakura's unconscious body. As he picks her up her arms dangle. Sasuke goes to his room and opens the door. Walking in with Sakura resting in his arms, he goes to the bathroom and undresses her :3 Sasuke gently sets her in the tub, he turns on the bathwater and starts to wash the blood off her, Kabuto managed to heal all of her leaving only slight bruises.

Sasuke has Sakura in one of his white Kimono tops, since she's kind of small it's like a small dress on her. She's resting peacefully on his bed...just as he's about to take his leave he pauses and leans down until he's at eye level with her. He looks hard and sees something black on her neck, he peers over and takes a look. The atmosphere around the two is thick with tension. His skin turns ice cold and his eyes become hard.

"Curse...mark."

**NOW I'M SO GONNA KICK HIS SNAKE ASS! HOW DARE HE!**

**_"That's why she was screaming so loudly…"_**

**That… AND THE FACT YOU LEFT HER THERE WITH THE SNAKE! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT YOU BAKA!**

**_"You're right it's all my fault…."_**

**DAMN STRAIGHT! W-What waaaaaa? Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha admitting!**

Veins pop out of Sasuke's forehead. **_" "_**

**Hopefully our Sakura-Chan get's better.**

**_"I will make sure of that…."_**Sasuke states.

**Nice job so far Baka…**Inner Sasuke mutters. Sasuke glares at his Inner and Inner Sasuke shuts up once more.

**_"Gomenosai Sakura… I couldn't protect you."_**

He gets up and closes the door he walks to the training grounds to practice till he bleeds.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Baka slow down I'm tired!" Ino whines.<p>

"N-Naruto-Kun, Ino is right… w-we are all tired…" Hinata calmly states.

"But Hinata-Chan! Were so close!" He pouts.

"Shall we rest Asuma-Kun?"Kurenai asks.

"Hai. Team were taking a break by that small rivine." Asuma replies.

Naruto's mood sours and he walks over to a log and sits on it alone. Ino and Hinata giggle at his childishness, Sai goes to an upper tree branch and begins to draw.

Hinata and Ino reminisce about old things and what they will do when they see Sasuke and Sakura again.

"So Hina…what's up with you and Naruto? Usually he would have argued more, but when you asked... well more like stated he immediately stopped…."

"I-I Wouldn't….I mean… I wouldn't k-know Ino."

"Mmmmhmmm." With that Ino sighs and changes the subject.

Across from the small fire they had going on sat Asuma and Kurenai on a couple of boulders near the river.

"So Asuma how much farther do we have to go?" Kurenai asks.

"At the rates were going at and with the breaks we haven't been taking due to a certain loudmouthed ninja… 'bout an hour?" Asuma states.

"He sure has grown… and we are making perfect timing yes? If we had been coming without Naruto it would have taken us at least three more days to reach there…"

"Yes."

"Can we go Asuma-Sensei? Kurenai-Sensei?" Naruto asks after about an hour's rest.

"Hai." Kurenai replies.

Naruto beams with happiness, "Alright! Let's do it!" With that all the ninja's take off.

Their formation of traveling was most fitting. Ino and Sai were in the back while Naruto and Hinata were in the front. Asuma and Kurenai volunteered to be in the middle. "So Sai-Sama… What were you drawing awhile ago..?" Ino curiously asks.

"Well Beautiful…. I was drawing a white hawk killing his prey…."

"Hmmm…" She blushes slightly at the "Beautiful" Nickname he gave her.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Hai, Hinata-Chan?"

"I-I Umm, n-never mind…"

"Hai…?" They continue on their way nonetheless, without any more breaks.

* * *

><p>Sakura wakes up to greet darkness. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She call sit, but receives no response.<p>

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**_"Shut up!"_**

**SAKURA'S UP!**

He stops what he's doing and immediately goes to her.

The door opens to reveal Sasuke on the other side, he walks in and closes the door, she stands up and wobbles a little bit,but her sudden movements cause her to fall. Sasuke's there in an instant, he steadies her against his chest so she wont fall. Looking up she blushes, but then her eyes turn cold and hard. In anger she pushes him away.

"Sakura-"

"How. Could. You?" He knows she's referring to earlier events.

"Because I knew you were strong enough to handle him, I knew you had grown Sakura…"

"Still! I thought you loved me! Why did you let that happen to me! You're lucky I wasn't raped! I outta slap you or punch the hell out of you!" She screams at the top of her lungs. She tries to let it all out and reuses to cry in the process.

"Then do it."

"Na Ni?" She questions.

"I deserve it Sakura. Do whatever you want…" Sasuke replies.

He steps back and closes his eyes,she falters and her eyes widen at his action. Soon they return to normal and she walks up to him. He expects to feel pain, but he only feels softness around his lips, his eyes slowly open.

"There that's your punishment…" His eyes go soft and he engulfs her in another heart warming kiss.

**_"I don't deserve this… yet I want it so very much, I promised myself that I would kill, so that I could avenge my clan...and possibly live in peace with another...I'm an avenger..."_**

**Don't forget you need to kill that bastard snake!** Inner Sasuke states.

**_"Of course…"_**

**_"I promise Sakura/ Sakura-Chan that I will kill everyone who has ever been a threat to us."_** Inner Sasuke and Sasuke think at the same time.

Sakura has a small smile on her lips. Sasuke slightly smiles at her peaceful expression. He tightens his grip on her and moves them back to the bed.

Sakura looks up at him as he hovers over her body. She nods and smiles. "Aishiteru Sasuke-Kun..."

With that he gave her a swift kiss and held her close. The passion between the two slowly stirred as they spent the rest of the night entangled in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura: Yay! You were right you did make it up to me!<em>**

**_Sasuke:…._**

**_Nel: Told ya! (Me and Sakura high five)._**

**_Sakura: Wasn't this a good apology Sasuke-Kun?_**

**_(Sasuke blushes)._**

**_Sasuke: Hn._**

**_Sakura: Sasuke-Kun… I thought we were past the "Hn's…."_**

**_Nel: Apparently not! (I sing it :P)._**

**_Sakura: Nel…._**

**_Nel: Well Would you like to do the closing Sasuke-Kun?_**

**_Sasuke: No._**

**_Nel: Don't be so harsh Sasuke-Kun! How 'bout you Sakura-Chan?_**

**_(Sakura's in a corner Anime style depressed at Sasuke's lack of attention towards her)._**

**_Voice: Nel…_**

**_Nel: Gaara-Sempai! How I've missed you!_**

**_-Uses Author's powers to make a basket of cookies appear before him, Gaara has hearts in his eyes-_**

**_Gaara: Nom, Nom, Nom!_**

**_(I giggle at the cookie crumbs flying everywhere)._**

**_Nel: Gaara-Sempai! Would you like to do the closing for this chappy!_**

**_Gaara: N…el-Chan… Doe…s NOM! Not…. Own… Naruto and doesn't wish to… NOM! She wants' Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-kun, Me, and NOM! Kakashi-Sensei, and so on and so forth… hates… NOM! Lee…_**

**_Nel: Good job! –Glomps Gaara-_**

**_(Gaara blushes)._**

**_Nel: Well I guess that's it for this chapter five shall be posted soon please I only ask if you could keep the reviews nice…. ;( I had some bad reviews, but yeah…_**

**_Hana: G-Gomenosai…._**

**_Lee: Talk about Bi polar… where has the youthfulness gone?_**

**_Kaguya: SHUT THE HELL UP!_**

**_-In the background you can hear blood splattering and yelling-_**

**_Sakura: Ja Ne!_**

**_Sasuke: Till next time…._**

**_-Background voices-_**

**_YOU PRICK!_**

**_GOMENOSAI!_**

**_-Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara sweat drop-_**

**_Gaara: NOM! Ja Ne! NOM! COOKIES! :3_**

**_Nel:Please review and Thanx to all my readers!_**


	5. Encounter pt1

_**What If…?**_

_**Nel: Hello my dear readers once again I would like to thank the following viewers for reading my story it means a lot!**_

_**Lumer3**_

_**Anilove15**_

_**Mayflowerz 411**_

_**Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime**_

_**KairiU**_

_**TheGnRFangirl**_

_**Hana: Y-Your reviews have ment a lot...Now onwards with the story!**_

* * *

><p>"Finally we made it!" Naruto shouts aloud.<p>

"N-Naruto-Kun look up ahead…" Hinata says.

The team looks in the direction Hinata points out, they see five ninja's from Kirikagure village.

"Hello I am Aito Metamora. I am the leader of this group...this here is Anita Sajin, Akako Nomaruda, Akihito Samara, and Aya Gourin." Aito states.

He gestures to the two women Anbu and the two men.

**_-Anbu girls: Anita and Aya. Boys: Akihito, Akako, and Aito (OMG THEY ALL START WITH A'S! :3.)_**

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This here is Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Kurenai Yuhi Asuma Sarutobi and Sai." Naruto says loudly, causing the female Anbu to wince.

"Pleasure. Please follow us we shall lead you to the last location of where your leaf Anbu leader last saw Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Aito says. Naruto flinches slightly at the mention of his ex-team member's names'.

"Uh…sure." They all follow in pursuit right behind the Anbu leader to the building where they threw Tatsuya's ball.

* * *

><p>Two figures are in an office, one is kneeling the other is leaning up against the wall, a man with razored aqua colored hair and red eyes sits at the front of the desk.<p>

"Well, well. It's been awhile huh Sasuke-San?"Ritsu questioned.

"Hn."

"I know I know get to the point. Yes, since Kabuto is off somewhere as you have so informed me, Orochimaru has sent me… apparently we have a nuisance upon us…" Ritsu begins.

"Like?"

"There are Water and Leaf ninja investigating around the building that Tatsuya's ball was thrown at…you two are to go there and dispatch of everyone there no if's ands or buts' understood?"

"Hn."

"Hai."

"Good…Orochimaru told me to give you these." Ritsu gets up and goes behind a hidden door in Orochimaru's office; he pulls out to long sheaths.

"Hand me your swords." He commands. Sakura hands over the warn out sword she has used so many times in the past, Sasuke glares then hands his over.

"Here take these…" He hands Sakura a sword about twenty six inches long, the handle is hot pink, it has red stars encircling around it, the tip of the blade is bloody red, and the rest of the blade is silver, the sheath is a dark red, at the end of the handle there's a braided pink string that has two metallic colored bells dangling at the end, it says Sakura's name on the sheath as well..

"This sword is so...beautiful." Sakura quietly stated. She's trying to keep up her emotionless facade. She unsheathes it and looks at her reflection in the polished blade. Ritsu grins at her reaction .

"I'm glad you like it I made it myself…" Ritsu states proudly.

"Really? Wow you're a skillful blacksmith then!"

"Yes, well I do work for Orochimaru so of course my swords are the best, ah yes Sasuke-San here's yours…"

He throws the sword at Sasuke. Putting his hand up Sasuke catches it midair. The sword's sheath is and onyx-black, the blade of the sword is fully silver with a onyx-black tip, the handle is dark blue and has the Uchiha symbol engraved on it. The sheath also contains Sasuke's name.

"Hn."

Ritsu brings out a red pouch and opens it. In his palm rests a dark red ruby and a dark purple jewel. "Here put this in that little crease in the sword...these stones or jewels whatever you would like to call them, will allow you to be able to transfer the power of the curse marks into your swords, making them all the more powerful.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Well you two should get going they are all at the sight right about now."

"How do you know this?" Sakura curiously asks.

"Because-" He walks to the door of the office, past Sasuke and turns around to stare into Sakura's eyes. "My eyes see anything…" Ritsu's eyes glow red and he vanishes into a swarm of bats that fly off.

"Creep!" Sakura shouts.

"We should go…" Sasuke dully says.

"Hai…" She replies. With that Sasuke and Sakura gather supplies into their packs and head off to complete their mission.

* * *

><p>"Wow this must have been one helluva party…" Asuma suddenly stated.<p>

"I wonder-" Mused Sai.

Ino walked up to Sai and raised an eyebrow."What is it?"

"Nothing beautiful just thinking…."

"I sense a very uneasy presence coming from the quarter's area…" Hinata states.

"According to the business manager he said no one left the ball room… no one was allowed past the ball room's gates it was forbidden…" Aito says.

"Well let's check it out! Come on Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouts. He takes her hand and leads her away. Hinata blushes madly all the while.

"That boy… let them be they will check that area Ino and Sai you check outside the outer part of the buildings range…Asuma and I will check the dining halls. Understood?" Kurenai commanded.

"Hai!" She and Sai take off.

* * *

><p>"A-Apparently N-Naruto-Kun Genjutsu was used h-here…."<p>

"Really?" Naruto questions.

"H-Hai, but I don't know who's it was..."Hinata comments.

"That's okay Hinata-Chan! At least you figured this much out!"Naruto says happily. She blushes at the compliment.

"Hmmm… Oh? What's this?" Naruto asks. Naruto goes to the side of the king sized bed and see's a black laced ribbon, he picks it up and raises an eyebrow.

"Hinata-Chan! Can you tell who's this is with your Byakugan?"

"I-I can try."

"Please."

"H-Hai…" She takes the ribbon.

"BYAKUGAN!"Naruto jumps a bit at her kind of loud voice. Hinata studies the ribbon.

**_"Whoever's ribbon this is, their chakra has increased immensely, it's female no doubt about it… but my Byakugan can't pick up who's it is…wait a second is… is that a hair?"_** Hinata thinks.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Hai?"

"W-We need Kurenai-Sensei…"

"Hai, Hai! Leave it to me i'll be right back!" Naruto shouts out. Naruto takes off like a bullet in the night.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-Kun I'm-"<p>

"Sakura if you don't want to fight them then stay here."

"Sasuke-Kun! You won't kill them will you?"

"Its orders…"

"I thought Uchiha's don't follow orders! We can't kill them! They're our friends…" Sakura states.

"You're right I don't take orders and from the looks of it, it seems like you're giving me some right now…" He says his voice slightly annoyed. Her eyes reveal her hurt.

"But-" She begins.

"They are no longer our friends Sakura…what life and connections with the people we knew back in Konoha, are no longer. I am an avenger Sakura If I have too many ties with friends they will only drag me down…you knew this when you decided to stay." Sasuke state in a monotone voice.

"Am…am I dragging you down?" She asks not daring to look up at him. He sighs and stops looking at the sight with his Sharigan "No, quite the opposite."

"Do you mean it Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hai." She hugs him hard and kisses his lips.

"Well Sai and Ino are about one hundred feet north from us. Hinata is in Tatsuya's Quarter's, Naruto just left to retrieve someone, Kurenai-San and Asuma-San are in the dining hall and there are five Anbu's to the left of them…" Sakura states, while sighing out.

"Nice tracking. You take care of Hinata and Ino; I'll get Sai and Naruto. And since you three so willingly followed us I suppose you might as well show you're useful…" Sasuke states, not even glancing back.

"Awww! Sasuke-kun! How did you know?" Karin pouts out.

"Easy you suck at concealing your chakra…" Sakura states.

"Why you-" Karin begins.

"Of course Sasuke-kun…shall I dispatch of the Anbu's?" Juugo asks.

"Hn. Suigetsu you get the male. Karin get the female." Sasuke commands.

"Be safe…" Sakura whispers to him. And with that Sakura disappears into a swarm of cherry blossoms, Sasuke smirks and see's the look on Karin's face, he disappears in a body flame flicker jutsu. Suigetsu turns into a puddle of water and moves across the ground, Karin grumbles some unintelligent words and disappears in a swarm of killer bees, Juugo walks calmly to his destination.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sai-Sama?"<p>

"Hai?"

"I'm going to go help Hina now okay?"

"Hai, I got this."

"Arigatou!" She disappears.

"Hn. Bad mistake." A deep smooth-rich voice states.

Sai turns around slowly only to have a sword stuck in his side, his eyes widen, then he gives one of his famous fake smiles, he turns into black ink and falls to the ground in a puddle, Sasuke sighs and takes out a black obsidian Kuni and throws it in a bush, it hits the target right on the arm.

"I'm surprised you saw that Traitor…" Sai states.

"Hn."

"Not one for many words I see…" Sasuke does some hand signs so fast Sai cannot keep up. Out of the ground medium sized cobra snakes that are white wrap around Sai's legs and bite his calves, Sai winces in pain while Sasuke smirks evilly.

"I'm disappointed in the Hokage I would have thought she would have made my replacement a bit stronger…"

"What is this-"

"Might as well tell you…my snakes venom just paralyzes they've yet to remove their fangs from you since they're draining your chakra… soon you will be no longer able to keep consciousness…"

**_"Damn this Uchiha's good… What do I do?"_** Sai's vision begins to get blurry.

* * *

><p>There's a huge blast near the back wall of Tatsuya's old quarters, Hinata activates her Byakugan once more and is shocked at what she sees.<p>

Sakura's hair is in a long raid that is resting on her chest. She has on black booty shorts that have black fishnet stockings underneath them. Along wi her outfit she has on black Shinobi shoes, a black kimono top that reveals her cleavage. Purple slugs are engraved in the kimono in a illusional way, she has on two dark purple ribboned bracelets, her pixie hair has a black metal snake clip on the side... her hair covers her curse mark.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Sakura has an emotionless look on her face.

"W-When did I-I mean how I didn't see you-" Before she can get her next (attempted :3) sentence out, Sakura cut her shoulder with one quick slice of her sword, Hinata winces in pain, she engages Sakura in a Taijutsu battle.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata questions.

Sakura ignores her question as she dips low and uppercuts Hinata in the face. Hinata fly's backwards into a dresser while Sakura appears right in front of her and grabs her by the hair. She throws her so hard into the wall,she goes through it.

"G-Gah…" Hinata coughs up blood she knows one of her ribs is broken yet she continues to fight.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Asuma picks Kurenai up bridal style and places her thirty feet away from the spot they were just standing in, Suigetsu and Karin appear out of nowhere.<p>

"Who are you…? Why do you have sound headbands? Are you from Otokagure?" Kurenai questions.

"Shut up will ya? SO many questions!" Suigetsu shouts.

"She's making my ears bleed! Ugh! Anyways woman today you die!" Karin states.

Karin runs at Kurenai. (Stupid Karin:3) Kurenai disappears in a small flutter of rose petals. She watches as Karin's eyes glaze over, Suigetsu doesn't care what happens to Karin, but his mission is to kill Asuma so he ignores their fight and starts his own.

He squirts water out of his shark mouth and makes the water engulf his sword, with that he begins to attack Asuma.

"You lack any real patience young one…" Stated Kurenai.

"What, Who-?"

"Sleep…" Kurenai whispers. Karin starts to close her eyes, but soon disappears in a little flash and appears behind Kurenai. Her eyes widen and Karin raises her leg and slams it into Kurenai's back making her fly towards a tree and break it with contact.

"I did a damn good job faking ya?" She asks. She grins and takes out a Red poisoned Kuni and walks slowly towards Kurenai's almost unconscious body.

The Anbu's couldn't get to Kurenai and Asuma to help them because they are currently fighting Juugo all at once. His monster side is out.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere there's a purple blur that picks up Hinata's half dead body. Hinata ends up on the other side of the room just as the rogue ninja brought her foot down on the ground making a huge crater where she made contact. Hinata has a badly injured shoulder, two broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a cut above her left eyebrow, which has blood slowly trickling down.<p>

Standing in front of Hinata is a woman with bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"F-Forehead?" Ino questions dumbfounded.

"I-Ino don't try to fight her she's too powerful even for me…" Hinata coughs out.

"Don't worry Hina…I was Sakura's equal after all!" Ino states proudly.

"So forehead? Will you come back willingly?" Ino asks, while reading herself for a fight. Sakura charges at Ino and Ino charges straight for Sakura. Little did Ino know Sakura's sword was hidden.

Sakura brings her sword out and disappears from sight. Ino immediately skids to a stop. She looks around frantically for Sakura, but her speed is to great for the keen eye. She appears behind Ino and has the sword to her throat.

"Ino-pig. You let your guard down." With that Sakura brings her sword down on Ino's shoulder all the way through, Ino's eyes get glassy, she lets out an ear piercing scream. Sakura withdraws the sword from Ino's shoulder, and whips her sword towards the ground to get the blood off; she then slides it back in its sheath and she turns towards Hinata.

**This is sad and pathetic, who would have thought the women from Konoha got weak and to think I would have thought they would have gotten stronger.** Inner Sakura states.

**_"Silence! They're still my friends…." _**Sakura states, right now Inner Sakura was taking over Sakura's body and making her do such things.

**Oh really now Sakura? Then what are you doing?**

**_"Saving our lives! What if the snake takes his anger out on Sasuke because I failed this mission…? No I won't let that happen… If I have to kill every person in Konoha then I will."_**

**We love him that much don't we…?** Inner Sakura sighs out.

**_"I-I yes, I just don't want him to be alone anymore Inner Sakura, he's been through too much I couldn't bare it if I see that sadness return."_**

**And...**Inner Sakura encourages.

**_"And I don't want to go back to Konoha It was boring nothing but trouble for me! Everyone calling me weak and making fun of our forehead it annoyed me!"_**

"S-Sakura Nazedesu Ka?" Ino gasped out.

"You're weak, pathetic. I was right to leave that horrid village. This is depressing…" Sakura says for the first time since she's been fighting them. She sighs and shrugs her shoulders calmly. This gesture makes Ino's eyes flare with anger even though she's on the verge of death.

"I-I will never forgive you…" Ino states.

"Suit yourself not like I care. Well I have to go my team is waiting for me…" Sakura states.

"I-I forgive you… Sakura-Sempai, I understand." Hinata states. She understands why Sakura would do all this… for love… she feels she would have done the same if it was Naruto. Sakura stiffens and turns around; Hinata could have sworn she saw emotion for a second in Sakura's bright jade eyes.

She's about to disappear, but a certain blonde haired ninja appears with a shocked look on his face. He see's Ino practically dead on the floor, and Hinata pretty close to that point as well.

"S-Sakura-Chan… Nazedesu Ka?"

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: THIS IS WHERE YOU READER'S ARE GONNA HATE ME :P! CLIFF HANGER! Muahahaha I know evil! I'm sorry, but I wanted to start off the next chapter nice and fresh with a possible battle scene! –Spoiler-!<em>**

**_Hinata: N-Nel-Chan you did it again…_**

**_Naruto: Yeah what's up with that! Stop giving the reader's a sneak peak!_**

**_(Naruto says angrily)._**

**_Nel: GOMENOSAI! I just wanted them to know so they could give me time to write the next chapter! Gaara-Sama you're not mad are you? (I say with a pout)._**

**_Gaara: No… not like I'm in this story anyways… (Gaara has a depressing anime cloud over his head)._**

**_Nel: GOMENOSAI! –Glomps Gaara- (Gaara blushes)._**

**_-Uses author's powers to summon a huge ass basket of cookies for Gaara-_**

**_Nel: Gaara you're the official closing announcer!_**

**_Gaara: Arigatou. NOM! Nel-Chan… d….oes… n..o…t. NOM! Own.. Naruto… nor does she wi…s…h …too…. NOM!_**

**_Nel: Arigatou Gaara-Sama! Sasuke-Kun would you like to do the summary or questions for next chappy?_**

**_Sasuke: Hn._**

**_Nel: Don't you "HN." Me Uchiha!_**

**_Sasuke: Déjà vu …._**

**_(Sakura giggles)._**

**_Sasuke: *Sigh* What will happen in the next chapter?_**

**_Sakura: How will Naruto react to finding an unconscious Ino? What will he do to Sakura when he see's Hinata beaten up badly?_**

**_Naruto: More importantly will Naruto be able to save his friends? Or will he lose them once more? Will Sasuke kill Sai?_**

**_Ino: Will Sai rescue Ino in time before she dies?_**

**_Nel: Dunno! Find out on the next chappy! Please review!_**

**_Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Sasuke/Gaara/Nel/Ino/Sai/Kurinei/Asuma/Karin/Suigetsu/Juugo/Ritsu/Tsunade/Shizune: JA NE! :P :D XD :P_**


	6. Return to Konoha

**_What If…?_**

**_Nel: Hello my dear readers once again I would like to thank the following viewers for reading my story it means a lot!_**

**_Lumer3_**

**_Anilove15_**

**_Mayflowerz 411_**

**_Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime_**

**_KairiU_**

**_TheGnRFangirl_**

**_NEBSparky86_**

**_Sasukes1wuver_**

**_Nel: Your reviews have ment a lot! Now onwards with the story!_**

* * *

><p>"NAZEDESU KA!" Sakura flinches, she see's tears pool at the corner of Naruto's eyes.<p>

Naruto walks to her and puts both his hands on either side of her shoulders and shakes her.

"Snap. Out. Of. It. These are our friends Sakura-Chan! What did he do? What did TEME DO TO YOU!"

He shouts in her face, oh, but wrong move my friend, she stiffens at hearing these words. Her eyes that were a calm green now glow a bright pink, Naruto notices and starts to back away from her.

"What did he do? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Naruto jumps at her voice he's used to the nice happy Sakura. "Do you realize how happy he has made me? He rescued me from that hell hole called "Konoha!" Naruto you Baka! How could you! I thought you of all people would know how Sasuke-Kun felt!"

**_"She, she's defending me?"_**

Sasuke's shielding his chakra from them and is hiding behind the tall dresser that was almost destroyed in the explosion Sakura made.

"I-" Naruto begins.

"He's made me happy, he loves me, and I love him, I owe him my life for making me this happy…"Her eyes slightly sadden.

"Naruto, I will make you pay for thinking so poorly of Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouts in her demon voice.

Sakura unsheathes her still bloody sword and points it towards Naruto; a pink aura engulfs Sakura's body, tattoo's spread over her right side, the jewel in the handle of the Katana glows bright.

Out of nowhere a strong pair of muscled arms wraps around her waist, she slightly turns her head to reveal her bright pink eyes and most of her tattooed face.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun?"

"Enough. You can stop now Sakura let's go…" Sasuke says.

"B-But... what about our mission?"

"Forget about it…" Sasuke states.

"But what if he…what if he hurts one of us for not completing it!" She says frantically, her pink eyes widen more, but her curse markings still stay.

"I'll. Kill. Him. Before he can touch us."He says coldly revealing his distaste for the snake. The pink aura that surrounded Sakura disappears immediately and the tattoo's fade away, she sheaths her sword, and turns around to hug Sasuke tightly, he wraps his arms around her waist just as tightly, Naruto see's the closeness they share.

"C-Come home Teme, Sakura-Chan. You can be together there it will be like old times…" Naruto pleadingly states.

"W-We are traitor's we can't go back…"

"She's right… the punishment is probably death."

"It's been five years Teme! I'm so close to becoming Hokage! If you just wait it out till then…" Naruto pleads.

"You still have the high council to worry about Naruto." Sakura states.

"I'll persuade 'em! Please, please come back I miss my team so much, I miss the old times and the lame missions we did, even if they were lame we got great laughs out of it!" Sasuke notices Sakura's eyes reveal sadness and longing to return, he can't help but feel the same way, he does want to go back, but he hasn't killed Itachi yet.

**What will you do Sasuke?**

**_"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up no more…"_**

**YOU WHAT! DAMN YOU BAKA!**

**_"What do I do?"_**

**I want to go back… yet I want to kill that bastard Itachi…** Inner Sasuke states.

**_"No I can't go just yet… if… if we were to settle down and go back and live… Itachi would somehow find out and come and kill us both… I couldn't bare that to happen... no not yet."_**

"Later… Dobe." Sasuke says.

With that Sasuke wraps his arms more tightly around Sakura's waist, they both disappear right before Naruto's eyes in a body flicker jutsu. Naruto runs forward and thrusts his hand out and almost touches Sasuke's kimono top, but alas it disappears into the flames, Naruto sinks to the ground, Hinata manages enough strength to crawl over to Naruto and wrap her arms around him. Naruto saddens, and then the tears come pouring down his fox face, he sobs a little too loudly.

* * *

><p>Karin is laying on her back on the forest floor. She's currently holding Kurenai's arms up. Her opponents legs were currently on either side of Karin's waist. She was trying to force a Kuni through Karin's chest.<p>

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"Karin uses her feet and pushes them against Kurenai's stomach and thrusts her over her head. She lands in a crouching position in front of Karin who jumped up into a fighting stance.

"Die!" Kurenai shouted out. She runs really fast towards the ready to strike Karin.

Out of nowhere a Kuni comes out of the bushes and cuts in front of Kurenai's path. She was just about ready to strike Karin, when she does three back flips and lands thirty feet away from the Kuni.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much for saving me!" Sakura has a vein popping out of her forehead.

"I threw the Kuni! I saved your ass!" Sakura shouts.

Karin ignores her and goes up to Sasuke with hearts in her eyes and hugs him tightly, he almost gags, he roughly pushes past her and retrieves Sakura's Kuni; he then goes to where Suigetsu stands.

"Pinky! Keep your hands off my Sasuke-Kun!" Karin states evilly.

**Is she for real! She does know we are with him and that he loves us right?!**Inner Sakura screeched.

**_"Uh no. Dur Inner Sakura we have to keep it a secret if the snake bastard were to find out what the hell do you think would happen?"_**

**Oh yeah forgot sorry, she's just pissing me off!**Inner Sakura pouts.

"Whatever I have nothing to say to you, just back off and don't come near me." Sakura states angrily. Karin glares and turns away.

"Ahem! I'm still here!" Kurenai states pissed off.

"Tch." Sakura spits out annoyed. With amazing speed she throws a senbon needle that was in her hair and it hit's Kurenai right in the chest. Her eyes go wide and she faints due to the poison on it.

Sakura tucks her arms in the inside of the kimono's sleeves and walks to where Sasuke is.

"Were leaving forget about him he's a waste of time…you didn't prove yourself. You're weak I would have finished him in a matter of minutes…" Sasuke states.

"Forgive me Sasuke-Sama!" Apologized Suigetsu.

"Whatever just get a move on." Suigetsu bows and puts his sword up. Sasuke knocks Asuma out. Suigetsu then follows Sasuke to where Juugo is, with Sakura and a glaring Karin following right behind them.

"Juugo…" Just as the man was about to slam the women's face into a tree, he stops at hearing his master call out his name. The blood is sprayed all over the floor from the Anbu's corpses. Anita has one of her legs chopped off from Juugo's earlier attacks. Her blood is pouring out at an alarming speed.

Aya is about to get her face bashed into the tree, but Juugo drops her and her mask cracks in the process. Akako's fingers are broken and he has a slashed throat, Akihito is hanging from a tree branch with a chakra enhanced string hanging from his neck.

Sakura's eyes widen, she can't stand the sight of the injured, afterall she had almost healed Hinata and Ino when they were unconscious. In a flash Sakura appears by the half dying Anita. Putting both her hands just above the cut line where her leg was chopped off; blue chakra pours out and the leg slowly starts to building itself again. Karin and Juugo stare in shock while Sasuke just mentally smirks.

**She'd make a fine Uchiha. Strong, beautiful, smart, loving and skilled in swordsmanship, Genjutsu, and medical Ninjutsu. She's perfect. Inner Sasuke states.**

**_"Hn."_**

**Was that an "Hn." I just heard Uchiha?**

**_"Hn. Whatever…"_**

**BAKA DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**-Silence-**

**Bastard.**Inner Sasuke says pissed off.

Sakura goes to Akako and heals each one of his broken fingers; she massages them until they regain feeling. She moves in swift motion to the last patient which is Akihito, but alas he is dead.

"Are we ready to head out?" Sakura questioned in a monotone voice, that caused Juugo himself to be drawn to her.

"Hn."The team embarks back to Orochimaru's hideout.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-Chan just hold on okay?" Naruto states.<p>

"H-Hai Naruto-Kun…"

Naruto is carrying Hinata piggyback style while her head rests on his shoulder, the two were ehading to where Asuma was.

Asuma was currently carrying an unconscious Kurenai as Naruto made it to the clearing.

"Hold on Hinata-Chan…" He gently set's her on the ground in a soft patch of lillies and steps away from her. Naruto does multiple hand symbols in lightning speed.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" His voice booms. There's a big "Poof!" and two huge frogs appear.

"Yo boss!" Gamakichi greets.

"Gamakichi I need you to do me a favor." Naruto states.

"Oooooo will we get snacks Naruto?" Gamatatsu asks.

"I have to agree with Gamatatsu here...will there be ramen involved?" Gamakichi asks.

"Sure, sure please just hurry we need to get back to the village ASAP!"

"Hai!" Gamatatsu puts the five Anbu's on his back and begins hopping; Gamakichi has Ino and Sai hanging on his back gently.

"Ready Asuma-Sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Hai." They take off back towards Konoha to get the medical treatment they need. While they were traveling Asuma looked to the side and studied Naruto.

**_"How you have grown...I wonder how you will turn out when you're a bit older..."_**

* * *

><p>"I see the mission was a success? You managed to get rid of 'em… good job Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-Chan." Ritsu says. He walks towards the bookshelf behind Orochimaru's desk and pulls out a random book.<p>

"Orochimaru has completed his mission early and is on his way here, he is bringing a surprise with him, oh and his arms are acting up and he's starting to get pissed so Sasuke-Kun the body transformation will be coming soon…." Sakura stiffens, but she hides it well. Sasuke shrugs, but deep down he's pissed off.

Ritsu gets up and walks to the entrance of the door where Sasuke's leaning up against.

"Oh and one more thing... have Kabuto ready at Orochimaru's office…He doesn't like to be kept waiting I assume he shall be back before Orochimaru…that's all Ja Ne." Ritsu before he disappeared onto a vortex of bats.

"Creep…oh no Sasuke what will we do? Orochimaru will know something's up when Kabuto isn't there and the body transformation...why so soon?" She says quietly, but panicked.

"Like I said before, before he can get his hands on either of us I will kill him that is all." Sasuke states.

Sakura hesitantly gets up to go check on the lab and finish up Kabuto's duties to which he could not complete since he has been dead. 'Where are you going?" Sasuke asks.

"Lab." She's about to walk out when a strong, but firm hand catches her wrist, she gasps as she is turned around and pinned against the wall, one hand is on the small of her back and the other is holding one leg up on his waist, Sasuke gazes into her green orbs.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura says.

"I will not let him harm us Sakura, believe me…"

"I-I do…"

"Mmmm don't worry Sakura… I'll let you have your turn with him." Sakura looks into Sasuke's now hatred filled orbs and sees the Sharigan activated, she sees the evil smirk on his face and a chill runs down her spine.

**Damn he looks scary as hell yet still sexy…** Inner Sakura comments.

**_"Damn you and your Inner Sakura hormones…."_**

Sakura then starts thinking of ways to kill Orochimaru, she smirks back evilly too and the two teens think of the most murderous ways to kill the snake.

Sakura hugs Sasuke once more and kisses him passionately on the lips and goes to the Lab to finish her work. Sasuke walks towards the base's training grounds to master more jutsu's.

Both had others accompany them as they left.

Suigetsu followed Sasuke to help him train after Sasuke met him at the back entrance. Juugo went with Sakura because he felt at peace when he watched Sakura heal others. He would question her about medical Ninjutsu every once in awhile. To which Sakura happily answered.

Karin burnt some of her hair while she was attempting to hug Sasuke while he was using his grand phoenix fireball jutsu!:3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: I admit this is shorter than other chapters... but that's because I'ma make the next chapter long I'm not really tired even if it is 1:52 I'm gonna keep writing for my reader's!<em>**

**_Gaara: Nel-Chan does not Own Naruto..._**

**_Nel: Good Job Gaara-Sama! –Glomps Gaara-_**

**_Hana: Some q-questions..._**

**_Ino: Will Sai ever wake up?_**

**_Hinata: W-What will become of t-the snake?_**

**_Sasuke: What ways of torture should we do?-Question needs to be answered!-_**

**_Sakura: What Sasuke-Kun Said!_**

**_Nel: Should there be a fight scene between Karin and Sakura over Sasuke…? -Question needs to be answered-_**

**_Gaara: COOKIES!_**

**_Nel: Okay, Okay! Next chapter though if you eat 'em now you won't go to bed!_**

**_Gaara: Fine…_**

**_Ino: Ja Ne!_**

**_Nel: Ja Ne!_**

**_Sasuke: Review please._**

**_Sakura: Arigatou!_**


	7. Sasuke's sorrow

**_What If…?_**

**_Nel: Hello my dear readers once again I would like to thank the following viewers for reading my story it means a lot!_**

**_Lumer3_**

**_Anilove15_**

**_Mayflowerz 411_**

**_Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime_**

**_KairiU_**

**_TheGnRFangirl_**

**_NEBSparky86_**

**_Sasukes1wuver_**

* * *

><p>"GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yells one beautiful afternoon, well it was beautiful till she had to go and open her big mouth and ruin it! :3<p>

"Geez… chill out its only sparring…" Sakura states. Sasuke glares at Karin and turns away to continue training with Sakura, his current sparring partner.

"Ready?" Sasuke questions.

"Hai." They both get into a fighting position. Karin is sitting upon a tree branch, swinging her legs back and forth watching them spar. Sakura charges towards Sasuke with both her fists raised outward, he waits until she gets closer.

Sakura throws a straight forward punch, but Sasuke swiftly dodges it and appears behind her. He then throws a kick towards her back, but she jumps into the air in a crouching position and lands a perfect kick in Sasuke's cheek, he fly's backwards and crashes into the forest, Sakura charges after him, while Karin faints due to seeing Sasuke bleed.

Sasuke is just getting up when he see's Sakura jump into the air and perform a front flip. Her leg is outward when her foot comes in contact with the ground. The ground shudders and gives way; making a huge crater in the process that quickly engulfs Sasuke. But he wouldn't let her have that advantage.

He smirks and uses his foot to jump on the huge rocks that are falling and manages to get out of the hole. Sakura, whom was panting and trying to regain her breath pauses her next action and looks for the Uchiha. He had disappeared from Sakura's sight.

"Sa-Ku-Ra." A smooth rich voice whispered against he ear.

Sakura, spins around with her fist outward, but Sasuke's hand grabs it perfectly. He pulls her in for what seems like an embrace, but instead uses his strength to throw her over his head. She goes flying over him and is about to slam into a tree when she position's her body for impact.

Her legs hit the tree and she pushes on it hard causing her to come flying back at Sasuke. She tackles him to the floor and puts both her legs on either side of his waist and straddles him.

"I win."

"Hn. I don't think so…" He uses his legs to reposition their bodies. He wraps them around her waist, causing her eyes to go wide. He uses his leg strength to pull her down to the point where she is flat on her back.

"Uchiha's never lose." Came Sasuke's reply, causing Sakura to giggle.

"You win, boo…." She pouts. Sasuke chuckles slightly and kisses her swiftly, she blushes, but kisses back with just as much passion that he gives her.

"Let's call it a day... it's already nightfall." Sasuke sighs out.

"Hai!" He releases her arms and gets off her; he then holds out his hand for her to take. She does so and they walk hand in hand out of the forest, little did they know there was a certain red head watching the whole scene unfold.

**_"Hmmm …. Don't worry Sasuke-Kun I'll get that pinky away once and for all then we can be together my love!" _**She skips back to the hide out thinking of her evil plan.

**_"Tonight, I will make her pay…"_**

* * *

><p>"Finally I can get out of this damn hospital!" Naruto thinks. His posture sinks as he recalls the events of last week.<p>

He remembers getting injured by Juugo on his way to retrieve Kurenai and Asuma. His wrist was sprained so he had to wear a brace. Hinata ended up needing a brace on her ankle and stitches over her eyebrow. Around her shoulder were multiple gauze bandages.

Ino needed immediate medical attention, they managed to stop the bleeding, but there was to be a huge scar. Sai is still in a coma from the blood loss and chakra drainage, he has few traces of snake venom, but the doctors were containing it. Kurenai is in a coma, her condition reports that she is healthy, but she still won't wake up. Asuma had a few cuts and bruises here and there,but nothing serious.

After a couple of more hours, Naruto was finally release. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. He calmly walked down Konoha's streets, just enjoying the view. Looking up at a colorful sign he was about to go to Ichiraku's when he is summoned by Shizune. He sighs and nods as he and another Anbu take off.

* * *

><p>There's a loud banging on two double doors. Smirking, Tsunade already know who it is.<p>

"Come In Naruto!" Tsunade shouts out. He rushes in and almost knocks Kakashi over. Who like always was reading his perverted book :3

"Sorry Kaka-Sensei!"

"It's alright Naruto…"

"I summoned you here today Naruto-" She pauses thinking he's going to interrupt, but he doesn't.

"On the condition of your team, you currently have no members. Since Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno went rogue and Sai is in a coma… I have no choice, but to appoint two new member's to your team, don't worry they have plenty of training and I bet you anything they are just like Sasuke and Sakura, personality wise of course."Tsunade states.

"No." Naruto states in a cold voice. Naruto's eyes reveal an emotion they thought they'd never see from him- Hate.

"I will not let you replace even more of my family… Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are my only team if I get some other people I hardly know you might as well just take my dreams of bringing Teme and Sakura-Chan back, I will not let some other Ninja's replace them!" Naruto says firmly.

"They went rogue Naruto… right when they left those village gates they lost that place."

"Not to me they didn't! I will not give up and I'll be damned if I let you replace their memory…" He's about to say more, but is cut off with Tsunade's fierce voice and command.

"This is a Hokage's decision which you are not. I will have no more of it, my decision is final understood? Tomorrow there will be two new additions to you team… Naruto Uzumaki You. Will. Treat. Them. Well. Understood?" Tsunade demands.

Naruto has his hands in fists, Kakashi put's his book away and gets ready to restrain Naruto. Naruto nods in defeat and walks out of the Hokage's office depressed and angered.

"Screw the damn council members for making me do this…" Tsunade curses.

"He'll learn to accept it… he knows you're doing this for his safety… and you just showed him what kind of decisions he will have to make when he becomes Hokage…"

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Naruto enters his apartment and goes to his bathroom. He showers and changes into orange boxers and a plain black shirt. Climbing into bed he turns on his side to see a dusty Team Seven photo.<p>

"Teme… Sakura-Chan, Nazedesu Ka?" He picks up the picture and gazes at it; he then sets it down, closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

**_"Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun? NARUTO!" A voice shouts out._**

**_"W-What, what?" Naruto mumbles out still sleepy._**

**_"Wake up sleepy head you fell asleep on us!" The voice says._**

**_"Sakura-Chan?"_**

**_"Who else?" He gets up instantly and slams into her, he hugs her very tightly, she blushes slightly and she pushes him off._**

**_"Let me go! What do you think you're doing goofball?"_**

**_"I missed you so much!"_**

**_"Naruto what are you talking about we were just sparring and hour ago! Ask Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouts out still blushing._**

**_"T-Teme…?"_**

**_"Hai." Naruto turns around and looks to the three logs that are in the middle of the training field, he sees a lonesome Sasuke sitting there eating a ripe tomatoe :3_**

**_"T-Teme…"_**

**_A thirteen year old Sasuke looks up, his hair was shielding his face. Naruto's eyes widen as he sees Sasuke's features. He looks the same, but his eyes are a bright golden yellow, his skin is full out white and he has scales here and there._**

**_ Naruto gasps and turns around, only to see a thirteen year old Sakura looking the same way. He tries to run away, but Sakura punches the ground making a crater appear around Naruto. Random snakes start to fill the crater. Naruto looks up and see's Sakura giggling and Sasuke grinning. A tall dark figure comes and puts both his hands on top of the heads of his teammates._**

**_"Well done my pupils. Ah yes... see you later Kyuubi." Orochimaru states, with that they disappear in a body flame flicker jutsu._**

**_"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!"_**

From afar you can see sweat running down Naruto's forehead, from his intense dream.

* * *

><p>Karin whom was in the Kitchen see's the maids making the dinner for all the people in the base. But in the midsts of all the trays she sees two special looking meals reserved just for Sasuke and Sakura. She smirks as the maid put's a pink napkin in one tray and a blue napkin in the other tray, she goes to the freezer to get something. Karin takes this as her chance to run to the tray and looks at the soup. She smiles as she takes out a vial filled with purple liquid.<p>

Grinning, she pours it in the soup and mixes it with a spoon. The liquid dissolves almost instantly. Satisfied she skips to her room and awaits the aftermath of her special poison. The maid then takes the trays to Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura is currently studying the medical book Kabuto was looking over the day he died. She grins at how much knowledge he had gathered. Due to that she now knows a lot of forbidden medical jutsu's.<p>

A knock on the door stops her from reading, she puts the book in the desk's drawer and she goes to answer the door. A maid stands in front of her holding out a pink tray, Sakura thanks her and takes it back to her desk. Grabbing the tea, she presses the rim to her lips. She grins at how good it tastes.

"So sweet!" She exclaimed

She grabs her spoon and twirls it in a circular motion. She gets some on her spoon and just when she's about to sip some, there's another knock on the door. Smiling, she stands up as she recognizes the chakra. Sasuke stands there with a handsome grin on his face. He's holding his tray of food. Ever since they can remember this has been their tradition because they hate eating alone.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun. Come in, come in." She says happily. Moving aside he walks in.

"Sakura?"

"H-Hai?"

"I got a report from one of my snakes near the west region…."

"Mmmm and?"

"Orochimaru should be here by tomorrow…" He states dully.

"Great…" She groaned out. She grabs her bowl and spoon and lets the soothing broth trickle down her throat. They finish eating their soups and pack up the tray's. She's about to pick the trays up when a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"Sasuke-Kun, you know we can't tempt each other like this...Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo are down the hall…"She blushes. Sasuke growls in her ear.

"What do you take me for Sa-Ku-Ra? It's called a sound proof jutsu…" Sasuke whispers in her ear hotly. She blushes five shades of red as her backside presses into the crevice his body holds for her. Sasuke feels her warming up, he whispers sweet words of love in her ear causing her legs to shake. She feels dizzy, but it wasn't from his presence. He chuckles and kisses her once more then grabs the trays and leaves. She giggles to herself.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea hits her like a thousand pound truck, she covers her mouth and dashes to her small bathroom, but instead of food coming out, she throws up blood. Staring at it she becomes confused. She then uses her medical Ninjutsu to heal herself, but she finds nothing wrong with her. Soon she becomes panicked and scared.

So she gets up and attempts to go to the front door of her room. She opens it with a lot of effort and begins to walks down the hall in a daze.

From afar it would have looked like a drunk on the street stumbling. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke's door and reached for the foorknob, when she collapsed. Tears streamed down her beautiful face as her breathing got harder and harder.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…"She says, but it's just a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMMIT I THOUGHT WE TOLD KARIN TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US AND TO STOP STANDING OUTSIDE OUR DOOR! <strong>Inner Sasuke huffs out.

Sasuke has a vein popping out of his head, he gets off his bed in only black sweats, he opens the door harshly expecting to see Karin, but instead he see's Sakura unconscious on the floor. His eyes widen. Without another thought he scoops her up bridal style and rushes her to the east wing where Juugo rested.

When he arrived he automatically began to bangs on Juugo's door. Juugo opens up two seconds later confused to see his master there. Wen he see's Sakura in Sasuke's arms he knows the matter is urgent. He takes Sakura and brings her in then sets her gently on the bed. Sasuke turns the lights on and takes a seat in the desks chair, he conceals his worry well.

"What happened to Sakura-Sama...?"

"As if I know." He replies harshly.

"Sakura-Sama taught me good Medical Ninjutsu; she told me signs to look for in ill people… It seems the way she is shaking she has the chills...and the blood stains near her mouth indicate that she has been throwing up blood. It seems she's been poisoned… by what I do not know… by whom I have an Idea of-" Juugo states, after checking Sakura's temperature.

"Who."He demands.

"Karin."

"Now why do I believe that…?" He gets up and heads for the door.

"What do I do with Sakura-Sama?"

"What do you think? Heal her." With that he leaves silently.

Sasuke walked down the hall of the west wing where Karin's room was. In the darkness of the hall, you could see the flashing of the Sharigan. He stood before her door in a matter of seconds.

Beyond the door, Karin was attempting to make herself look even uglier with that stupid raccoon makeup of hers. Soon a knock could be heard, causing her to set down the eyeliner.

She stands right in front of the door and puts her hand on the doorknob. When a blue electric bolt comes through the door and hits her right in the heart. Her eyes widen in shock as the door opens to reveal Sasuke, who was performing a full body chidori. The lightning strings wrap around her whole body and shock her while slicing her flesh. All the while she screamed in agony.

Sasuke walks out of the room when he is finished with his revenge. He leaves the body to rot. With that he heads to Juugo's room.

"Juugo."

"I got rid of every bad pathogen that she had if she did have any... there was no traces of poison, it had already left her system. The poison Karin used was a sleeping poison, it's very deadly and dangerous. Karin managed to put a full vial's worth in whatever Sakura-Sama ate. I don't know when she will wake up, but I suggest you get her cleaned up." Juugo states.

Sasuke picks Sakura up in his arms and heads to his room. He set's her on the bed and performs quick hand signs, and bites his thumb. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Two young Snake like women appear. They were very pretty and yet creepy. "Yana…. Yuna. Take care of her make sure she's cleaned up, and fresh… when you're done call me." Sasuke commands.

"Yes, Master Uchiha." They reply in unison. Sasuke disappears in a body flame flicker jutsu, he goes training for when Orochimaru arrives. Ritsu, whom was hiding in the shadows, watches Sasuke train and grins at his progress.

* * *

><p>Yana undresses Sakura and blushes slightly, she set's her in the bathtub. Yuna uses cherry blossom soap and shampoo to wash her body. Together the twins wash her up until all the blood and dirt was gone. Yuna dresses Sakura in a traditional white kimono that had pink cherry blossoms engraved.<p>

"Na Ni! What are you doing idiot!"

"Making her presentable for Master Uchiha!"

"Don't forget the makeup Baka!" Yuna shouts.

"She doesn't need it!"

"I say she does! She should at least have a touch of red on her lips!" Yuna takes out a small red compact and a thin brush. She then hands the compact of red lipgloss to Yana and dips the brush into it. Soon Sakura's lips become a beautiful apple red color.

"We did an excellent job sister hopefully Master Uchiha will be happy!"

"Oh he will, she's gorgeous!" Yana comments. Yuna leaves to retrieve Sasuke while Yana stays to look over Sakura.

Without a moment to spare Yuna arrives with Sasuke.

"Hn. You may leave now." He says to the snake twins. They nod and bow, then disappear in a purple smoke. Sasuke see's how beautiful she looks, but he also sees the sickness.

**_"Sakura, Gomenosai, I didn't know Karin would betray me like that, I only needed her for her tracking skills forgive me." _**

He sweeps her up bridal style and walks out of his room. He continued down the dark corridors disappearing more and more into the blackness.

Deep down in a dark basement of the base there lay a small shrine that Sasuke had built when Orochimaru was away, it's a shrine dedicated to all the Uchiha's who died in the massacre. In front of the shrine is a small bed like table. After clearing it of its candle contents, he lays Sakura's body there. He gently moved her hands so they were resting on her stomach.

After staring for what seemed like eternity he placed something silver on her finger. He admired its beauty on her pale hand. After all it was his mother's wedding ring. It's fully silver with two blue sapphires on either side of the pink jewel that was in the middle. He smiles his last smile and walks to the steps of the entrance. He looks back once and then leaves. When he reaches the top, he closes the basement's doors and puts chains all over it with a snake-like lock. The chains were made purely out of dark chakra.

**_"Gomenosai Sakura…"_** With that he walks away, knowing he might not see her again or perhaps, just until he kills Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Naruto wakes up from another nightmare, he sits up in his bed with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Walking to the bathroom he wets his face and proceeds on to dressing himself. He goes to his kitchen and drinks the jug of milk that Kakashi had always stared at. With that he instantly takes off to the training fields knowing today was going or suck because today was the day he would receive his new team members.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: Well how was this chapter? This is the longest chapter out of all the chapters in the story so far. I thought my viewers and reader's deserved it don't worry I'm on a roll I will continue to write even if it is a Sunday! :P Gaara-Sama if you will….<em>**

**_Gaara: I didn't get my damn cookies…_**

**_Nel: Silly me!_**

**_-Uses author's powers to summon a huge-ass basket of cookies!-_**

**_Gaara: Yes! Nel-Chan… NOM! Loves Naruto… but does…NOM! Not… w…i..sh to NOM! Own him! She wants! NOM! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-Chan! NOM, NOM, NOM! (Cookies fly everywhere so do the crumbs)._**

**_Hinata: How will Naruto react when he meets his new team?_**

**_Sai: Will Sai ever wake up? Will Kurenai? Will Sakura?_**

**_Naruto: DO WE ALL HATE KARIN?_**

**_Kurenai/Asuma/Hinata/Ino/Sai/Sasuke/Sakura/Nel/Anbu's/Orochimaru/Juugo/Suigetsu/Audience: HELL YES!_**

**_Naruto: WANNA GET RAMEN!_**

**_-Silence, Naruto sweat drops-_**

**_Naruto: It was worth a try..._**

**_Nel: Well please Review I might make the next chapter even longer if I'm up for it depends on the reviews… or my kind heart! :P_**

**_Karin: Kind heart? What kind heart! You totally hated on me in this chapter!_**

**_Nel: Actually no...I'm not the mean one...my sister is...and right now you just dug your own grave...buh-bye! (She flash steps to Byakuya)_**

**_(Kaguya's eyebrow twitches)._**

**_Kaguya: SHUT THE HELL UP I CONTROL THIS FAN FICTION! IF I WANT TO KILL YOU THEN SO GOD HELP ME I WILL! MINE!MINE! MINE! SCREW YOU KARIN. YOU'RE ONLY MAKING LIFE WORSE FOR SASUKE-KUN AND SAKURA-SAMA IF I WAS THE REAL PRODUCER OF THE NARUTO SERIES I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE MADE YOU UP AND WHEN SASUKE ASKED SAKURA TO QUOTE, "Kill Her.." I WOULD HAVE MADE SAKURA KILL YOU IN A INSTANT SO SHUT THE HELL UP! _**

**_Hana: G-Gomenosai…readers..._**

**_Alphonse: And I thought brother was worse... (He takes Hana into his arms and rests his chin on her head, causing her to blush)_**

**_Nel: Sorry 'bout that where was I? Oh yes! Please R & R! Ja Ne! _**


	8. An unexpected twist!

_**What if...?**_

"Okay Kaka-Sensei! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE ROOKIES!" Naruto shouted aloud in anger. He hated to be kept waiting, and if the two new members were trying to make a new impression it sure as hell wasn't working.

"Rookies Naruto? Come now you know they're the same Jonin rank as you..." Kakashi states while reading his book.

"Whatever...they'd better get here soon or I'm taking off..."

"Impatient as ever Naruto..." A sudden poof in the middle of the training field catches the Sensei and the Kyuubi's attention.

"Naruto, meet your new teammates. Haru Haruka-" She gestures toward a pale boy with pale skin, and bright golden eyes. His spiky hair was a brown sandy color. He wore dark brown pants, with white bandages around the thighs and had on a black jacket with multiple belts and buckles, his fishnet undershirt was brown and his Shinobi shoes were black. Naruto noted that his headband covered his right eye and that his gloves were spiked.

"And your other teammate... Mao Watashi." Tsunade finished.

Mao has pitch black hair that matched her eyes that were a blood red. Her skin is tanned due to being out in the sun for so long. She has on a gold skirt with red chains. Her shirt is red and long-sleeved, with gold dot patterns all over it. Her hair is up in a high ponytail.

She bowed to her new Sensei causing her eyes to wander to her black Shinobi boots.

"I hope you will lead them in a skillful way, Kakashi If you'll excuse me I have work to do. Naruto, you behave now you hear?" Tsunade commanded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever..."

"Of course Hokage-Sama..." Kakashi says respectfully. With that Tsunade gives a final nod towards Kakashi and a final glare at Naruto. She then leaves with Shizune to her quarters.

"Well now that we're all together...how 'bout we introduce ourselves..." Kakashi asks.

"I am Mao Watashi... I like to read, draw, write and I hate training yet I do it to improve my skills, I dislike ramen very much..." She states. Naruto twitches at the Ramen part.

"I am Haru Haruka, I like onigiri and watermelon. I love to train and watch the sky... I love being lazy and I hate dogs..." Kakashi twitches at that fact.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, Nice to meet you two... I like Icha, Icha and taking long walks, I love being lazy too, that's pretty much it..." He states.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I LOVE ramen and i'm going to be Hokage, DATTEBAYO! My BEST friends are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. I plan on accomplishing my first goal, which is to bring my friends back and then hopefully let Sakura find a cure to wake my friend Sai up who is currently in a coma. I love to train and I love frogs! I'm going to be the next Toad Sannin/ Sage as well! Pervvy sage is my mentor he's the best." Naruto states. Kakashi coughs.

"SO is Kaka-Sensei!" Mao giggles at their new sensei's jealousy.

"Ummm... Kakashi-Sensei? When do we get our first mission?" Mao asks.

"Right now actually...meet back here in one hour. Have your weapons and what you think you will need on this mission; packed and ready to go..." The team nods and takes off.

* * *

><p>Outside of the base is a dark figure, who is smiling evilly while showing his long snake tongue. "It is time..."<p>

Sasuke is lying on his back after a training session with his team, which consisted of Juugo and Suigetsu. There's a knock on the door, causing Sasuke to reluctantly get off of his bed and answer it. He soon sees a happy looking Ritsu. "What the hell do you want...?"

"Time to go Sasuke! It's time, Orochimaru wants to do the transfer now..."

"Hn."

Soon Sasuke is being led down multiple corridor's by Ritsu into Orochimaru's quarter's. As the two enter, Sasuke sees Orochimaru laying in his bed. His eyes travel to his arms that were brown due to the lack of blood, he's grinning at Sasuke.

"Ssssasuke... It'sssss time..." Orochimaru hissed out.

"Hn." Orochimaru's snakes come out of nowhere and slither across the ground, they slowly wrap around Sasuke's ankles. Ritsu stands in the doorway watching amusingly.

"Die." Sasuke simply states.

A full body Chidori engulfs Sasuke; the snake's get incinerated immediately, he unsheathes his katana, and stabs it right through Orochimaru, but Orochimaru just grins. "I knew you would do thisss to me Sssssasuke..."

A huge white snake comes out of Orochimaru's mouth causing Sasuke to turn into his second curse mark stage.

"Orochimaru-Sempai!" Ritsu shouts out concerned. Ritsu is about to unleash his poison bats, when Sasuke's full body Chidori attacks Ritsu from behind, stabbing him right through the heart. Ritsu's eyes widen and his body immediately drops to the floor, dead.

"Damn you..." Orochimaru curses. He takes his katana and stabs it through the snake's eye. Orochimaru's screa,s and blindly attacks. Sasuke smirks evilly and uses his chidori to deliver the final blow.

Orochimaru is easily defeated with one swipe of his wings, which lopped his head clean off. Sasuke slowly turns back into his regular form. Where Orochimaru's head lay, a huge puddle of purple blood formed.

"Pathetic." Sasuke states.

With that Sasuke leaves his office and goes to the basement, he sees the chains are broken off of the door. Sasuke's eyes widen and he immediately rushes down the stairs in a flash. He sees his shrine is destroyed and where a beautiful pink Kunoichi's body was supposed to be there is nothing.

**Whoever did this, I will kill them...Sakura-Chan! Where are you?** Inner Sasuke shouts aloud.

**_"I sealed this place up good; who could have broken in... I don't sense a chakra presence..."_**

"SHARIGAN!" Sasuke's beautiful Onyx eyes are replaced by that of the Sharigan.

"What's this..?" He questions aloud. He sees a black fabric hanging on the side of the shrine; it probably ripped off the culprit when he was taking Sakura.

On the fabric- it is fully black with little red clouds; Sasuke instantly recognizes the design and takes off immediately not even bothering to prepare.

**Akatsuki….** Inner Sasuke states.

* * *

><p>A certain blue man is carrying a pink haired Kunoichi, he has her in a bridal position, with a huge sword on his back; he wears the Akatsuki's robes.<p>

"Itachi-Sama... How long do you think it will take for Sasuke to find us?" Kisame asks.

"Knowing my foolish brother a little more than a month... we have too many bases... there's no way he can find the exact one we are in..." Itachi states.

"True. Well we should put pinky here in the medical wing, ya?"

"You do it, I have things to do." Itachi states flatly. With those words Itachi disappears in a whirlwind of ravens, Kisame shrugs and heads to the medical wing with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-Sensei! We are ready!"<p>

"Good follow me." With that they teleport to the Hokage's quarters.

"Come in!" Kakashi walks through the door with Naruto, Mao, and Haru following closely behind.

"GRANNY! When do we get our mission! Kaka-Sensei said we got one an hour ago, but he has yet to reveal it!" Naruto says quite frustrated.

"Right, as you all know your retrieval missions have failed so far, so I'm giving you a break on them-" Tsunade begins.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouts out.

"Let me finish. There are new leads to the Akatsuki's locations, the Anbu I have sent out have gathered that data... your mission is to go to the outskirts of Kirigakure village."

"Go there and have the Anbu take you to their possible location, if it's a false lead, proceed back to me... if it's positive, engage, but be careful especially you Naruto. We cannot risk the Akatsuki taking that Jinjuriki out of you. They will be almost impossible to beat no matter how many nations we link together to help fend them off..." Tsunade states. Kakashi, Mao, and Haru bow respectfully, Naruto stands there dumbfounded, his blood boiling. Finally he snaps.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO PUT MY RETRIEVAL MISSIONS ON HOLD JUST FOR THE AKATSUKI?! HELL NO! I WILL BRING SAKURA-CHAN AND TEME BACK! I WILL NOT DO THIS NO MATTER WHAT!"

Tsunade has annoyed anime veins popping out of her forehead; she sighs out in frustration and Calmly replies. "Don't you think I want them back to Naruto? Calm down I only meant on hold just until this mission is completely done, then you can go on however many retrieval missions you want to go on when you get back..." Naruto raises an eyebrow, but doesn't interrupt.

She gestures towards the door, indicating for them to leave and begin their new mission. Naruto hesitates before following his team through the door; they travel to the front of Konoha's gates.

"Team. We start, Operation...Locate Akatsuki NOW!" Kakashi shouts out. With that they become blurs as they head back to the familiar village of Kirigakure.

* * *

><p>Kisame had handed Sakura over to Konan, who was currently in charge of the medical wing. She had switched Sakura out of her old Kimono, into a bandaged look. The only thing that covered her were medical bandages, as if she were wounded.<p>

Sakura is lying straight in the hospital bed. A tube is in her mouth feeding her and giving her liquids. She has an IV attached to her wrist, while white sheets cover her. Konan restrained her hands and legs with shikigami straps.

"Whatever poison this is… It's powerful not even I can heal her, she must wake up on her own..." Konan flatly states.

"Well that just sucks ass..." Kisame states pissed off.

"Not my problem...take that up with Pein or Itachi..."

"Tch... whatever Konan..."

"You should go... I shall watch over her from now on...leave and don't come back unless you're dying..."

"Bitch..." With that he turns into a puddle of water and moves across the floor to his room.

Konan stares at Sakura, she had removed every piece of her clothing, but couldn't bring herself to remove the silver band around her finger, because she once wished she could get married and have a family one day with her past love, Alas it was not to be...

Sakura's heart monitor beats at a normal rate, all you hear throughout the room, is the heart monitor and the small drops of liquid that splash in the clear bag.

* * *

><p>"Hn, foolish brother... you will never find her..." Were Itachi's last thoughts before he transformed into a flock of black ravens.<p>

Sasuke was just staring forward while sprinting to find a trace of any of the Akatsuki member's, but no such luck yet, until at that moment he sees the tree shudder a bit, and a flock of raven's come out and fly north. Sasuke recognizes the ravens and moves with inhuman speed. He follows the raven's hoping they can lead him to his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Just hold on Sakura-Chan! I'm coming! ,I swear my brother better not have done anything with you. That will make his suffering even worse...<strong> Inner Sasuke states angrily.

"Mark my words Itachi Uchiha. You will get the most painful death man has ever known..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: Hey guys it's me Nel! Sorry I know I'm kind of late on updating and all sorry again school and stuff But hey at least I updated! :P Sorry again please review! Gaara has a stomach ache so he cannot do the closing so in his place will be!...<em>**

**_(Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke appear in a triangular formation. In the front is Sakura who holds a glitter cannon, Naruto holds the banner in e back while Sasuke blows on a little party favor. Confetti and glitter fall from the ceiling, there's a big burst and smoke and the smoke clears to reveal... KAKASHI SENSEI!)._**

**_Kakashi: Yo! Since Gaara-San isn't able to make this closing I shall be doing it. Ehem... Nel-Chan does not own Naruto nor does she wish to, she respects the producer very much, but hates the fact he hasn't put Sakura and Sasuke together... She wishes to own Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan! –Saying this while reading Icha, Icha and squatting-_**

**_(Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Nel sweat drop)._**

**_Nel: Arigatou... Kakashi-Sempai..._**

**_Kakashi: Hai, hai..._**

**_(Nel sweat drops again :3)._**

**_Nel: Well I hope you liked this chapter please read and review! Thanks again! Ja Ne!_**

**_Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto/Kakashi: JA NE!_**


	9. Encounter Pt2

**_What If…?_**

**_"Impossible…. I've been following him for two hours! How the hell have I've lost him already?" _**Sasuke comes to a halt and looks around.

"SHARIGAN!"His eyes turn a bloody red.

**WHAT THE HELL!** Inner Sasuke states all pissed off!

**_"How did he just disappear? My Sharigan doesn't sense any chakra around."_**

**Maybe we made a wrong turn somewhere….**

**_"No, I was on his trail the whole time…there's no way I missed him."_**

**Maybe if we back tracked….** Inner Sasuke reasons.

**_"No, I'll continue on here maybe I can track his chakra on the ground, I'm growing tired of looking from branch to branch…."_**

Sasuke stops suddenly and drops to the forest floor, he lands gracefully in a small opening and bites his thumb. He swiftly swipes it across the floor after doing a couple of hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A purple snake appears with emerald eyes.

"Masssster…." Layla hisses out.

"Track down, Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke commands.

Layla bows her head respectfully to her master and slithers away. Sasuke sighs and rests against a tree, contemplating his thoughts.

**_-FLASHBACK!-_**

_**Sasuke and Sakura were walking through a small garden just outside of Orochimaru's base, they just got back from a ridiculously easy mission that Orochimaru himself assigned them. The mission was to retrieve a forbidden scroll in The Land Of Snow.**_

_**"Sakura?" Sasuke called out. Sakura was skipping ahead of Sasuke with a small bouquet of flowers he picked for her, she turns around a gives him a warm gentle smile.**_

_**"Your birthday…" He says quietly.**_

_**"Na Ni? Sasuke-Kun what did you say? I couldn't hear you."**_

_**"Your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?"**_

_**"Oh that… eh! Don't worry about it Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke's quiet for a moment.**_

_**"Don't worry about a silly thing like that really, it's okay!" She says with a big smile.**_

_**"You being born is not silly…" He says almost too quietly.**_

_**"It's okay really."**_

_**"So it's okay for you to do even a small simple thing for my birthday, but not okay for me to do something for you? Sakura, you're being annoying…" Sasuke flatly states.**_

_**"No I'm not! I'm being reasonable!" She says with a giggle. Sasuke smirks and appears before her in an instant. Both Sasuke and Sakura are on the floor in a really flirtatious position. Sasuke has an arm snaked around her waist, and he uses his other arm to lift her leg up to his waist, her hands are on his shoulders.**_

_**"S-Sasuke-Kun?"**_

_**"Hn." With that he crashes his lips down on hers, she gasps at his eagerness, he takes this opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, causing Sakura to moan. Sasuke's member throbs slightly as he smirks against her lips. Sakura then snakes her hands into his raven colored hair. He bites her bottom lip playfully, she giggles; she then slides her hands under his shirt, while Sasuke snakes his hands up her skirt.**_

_**There's a rustle in the bushes and they are up immediately with every piece of clothing fixed as if nothing happened. Sasuke has his Katana out, while Sakura is in a crouching position in front of Sasuke. A red snake slithers out and wraps around Sasuke's leg, then travels up to his neck. **_

_**"Look Sasuke-Kun! She seems to like you! :3" Since Sakura joined Orochimaru along with Sasuke, she's learned about every single snake there is and what poisons they have. She also developed cures for them, she can tell if the snake is female or male.**_

_**"Hn. Just when I thought I left all my fan girls behind in Konoha…"She giggles again.**_

_**The snake has an anime vein popping out of her forehead, Sakura goes behind Sasuke and wraps her arms around his waist, she kisses his cheek, while he slightly blushes. The female snake becomes pissed off and untangles herself from him and slithers away. But she managed to bite his foot in the process. **_

_**Sasuke has an anime vein popping out of his forehead, Sakura bursts out laughing hard. She falls to the floor clutching her stomach, thank Kami the snake wasn't poisonous**_

_**"Oops! I think I made her mad! :3" Sasuke helps Sakura up and kisses her flushed cheeks from all that laughing.**_

_**"Done?"**_

_**"Very :3"**_

_**"Hn. Come on…"**_

_**"Hai! Ashiteru Sasuke-Kun!"**_

_**"Hn. Ashiteru… Sakura." With that they walk back to the dreaded base.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

A purple snake with green emerald eyes slithers its way up Sasuke's arm and speaks. "Massssster….there is no chakra presence around that belongs to Itachi Uchiha. However I suggest you move away from thisss area Massssster…there are two strong chakra presence nearby and two other weak ones…" Layla states.

"Very well…you're dismissed." She bows her head respectfully, and disappears with a "Poof!"

Sasuke smirks darkly.**_ "It seems I have business to take care of, however….I can't waste any more time…"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"We've been traveling for a very long time now, with no rest whatsoever… I can tell Mao is getting restless… and Haru is sweating bullets just trying to keep up. Kakashi and I are the only ones willing to go on…we changed our course from the Village of Kirigakure to Sasuke's path; apparently Baa-Chan received new information on Teme's whereabouts. Apparently they found the bodies of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a man named Ritsu. Traces of Sasuke's chakra lingered all over them, he killed them… he killed the Snake! That Teme…Today I will bring you back!"<em>**Naruto speeds past everyone like a bat straight out of hell.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yells out.

Sasuke's just about to take off when...

"TEME!"

Sasuke does three back flips and lands thirty feet away from where Naruto crashed rough the trees using Rasengan. Kakashi comes out with Mao and Haru trailing closely behind.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Mao gets hearts in her eyes at the Uchiha.

"That's, that's the Sasuke Uchiha!" She gushes.

"He looks tough…" Haru comments.

"I see, so this is my new replacement, Hn. This is pathetic I thought Tsunade would have come up with something better…just when I thought that pathetic Anbu was the final one." Sasuke comments.

"Hey you'd better shut your mouth! I'm perfectly capable of-" Haru begins.

In a flash Sasuke's behind Haru with his Katana held against his neck, Mao screams. Naruto and Kakashi turn around shocked at Sasuke's speed. "W-When did you-" Naruto begins. Kakashi activates his Sharigan.

"I don't have time for you…" Sasuke is about to slice Haru's throat when it clangs against metal. Sasuke looks to the side and meets bloody red eyes, that are not of the Sharigan. Sasuke see's Mao's determination, that reminded him so much of Sakura.

He jumps in the air and kicks his foot right into Mao's stomach, her eyes go wide, and she fly's up; he kicks her again, but this time in her side making her fly into a dozen trees with a big crack. A huge cloud of dust appers. Haru's eyes widen, and in anger he takes action. He manages to elbow Sasuke in the stomach hard, Sasuke doesn't even wince.

"Mao, Mao… MAO!" He appears at her side and starts to heal her wounds, Sasuke is about to go forward and finish both of them off when Naruto runs and stops about ten feet in front of Sasuke.

"WHERE IS SHE TEME! WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN! SHE'S NOT HERE AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HER WITH YOU SO FAR!"

"Kami dobe… do you have to be so damn loud?" Sasuke asks annoyed.

"Where. Is. She?" Naruto demands. His eyes start to turn that of the Kyuubi.

"I don't have time for your nonsense…" With that Naruto's eyes flash the brightest color of red you can think of.

"Sasuke, I. Will. Bring. You. Back." Naruto's demon voice says.

"Nazedesu-ka?" Sasuke quietly mutters, but darkly. Naruto's red eyes turn confused for a slight second; he doesn't even hesitate to answer.

"Because… you're my friend, comrade, and brother. You and Sakura-Chan know how I felt when I was all alone...you gave me happiness when I thought I didn't deserve it because of what I was. You and Sakura-Chan kept me mentally and physically strong… I thank you for that and I love you both to death as my only family. You said I didn't know what you were going through because I didn't have a family from the start… well you were wrong because Teme… you and Sakura-Chan were my family, and KaKa-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei…all of you were my family…" Naruto says softly.

Sasuke continues to stare unemotionally at Naruto, but deep inside he's happy.

"You really are an Idiot…"

"Please-" Naruto begins.

Sasuke out of nowhere does a full body Chidori and stabs his sword into Naruto's side, Naruto doubles over in pain with Sasuke's Katana still inside of him. Sasuke gracefully pulls it out right when Kakashi comes running towards him with his own Chidori. Where Sasuke once stood is where Kakashi landed.

Sasuke flashed stepped out of the way at the last second and landed on a tree branch. He then swiped his sword through the air. The others watched as Naruto's blood flew off of the beautiful blade.

"Stop searching for Sakura and I."With that Sasuke disappears in a flame body flicker jutsu.

Kakashi rushes over to Naruto and puts his hand on Naruto's wound. Naruto winces in pain. Naruto's hand falls over Kakashi's and pushes it slightly away.

"KaKa-Sensei don't worry, see? The Nine-Tailed's chakra is healing me…" Naruto states.

Kakashi fully removes his hands from Naruto's wound and see's the wound is gone, dry blood is in its place.

"KaKa-Sensei…we have to go after Teme…"

"But Naruto, he just said not to follow him… you saw what he did to you…" Kakashi slowly starts up.

"I know that… but, but I saw it there in Teme's eyes! Even if it was only a little… he was scared KaKa-Sensei! Something's happened to Sakura-Chan! Please!" Naruto asks pleadingly, Kakashi gives in.

"Even if I were to say no, you would go off anyways... I'm going with you though." Kakashi states.

"Hai! Haru-San get Mao-San outta here take her back to Konoha, heal her as much as you can before you go…" Naruto commands.

"And whatever you do, do not and I repeat Do. Not. Tell Lady Tsunade where we are or what we are doing, as your sensei. Please." Kakashi adds.

"Hai!" Haru replies.

"Arigatou."

"Gomenosai. And Arigatou." Naruto adds. Haru nods and leaves with Mao's unconscious body.

Naruto's eyes show an even deeper determination. Kakashi see's it and smiles. Ad in a flash he sees his former sensei, Minato in Naruto. His eyes widen slightly, and then beneath that mask of his, he smiles a warm smile.

Naruto and Kakashi take off after Sasuke, who is already five hours ahead of them, since he got a good head start.

* * *

><p>Shizune walked into a familiar room checking on Kurenai's status. Unfortunately she was still in a coma from Sakura's senbon, but her condition remained healthy. She then proceeds to Sai's room to observe him.<p>

As she enters the room she sees a sleeping Ino in the chair next to Sai's bed, but what really surprises her was the fact that Sai was twitching. She rushes to his bed side and gently wakes up Ino. Ino's eyes flutter open, she looks up at Shizune's eyes, which reveal excitement and worry.

"Shizune? What's wrong?" Ino questions.

"Ino look!" Shizune shouts aloud. Ino look at Sai's twitching finger's, Ino's eyes widen.

"Sai-Sama!" Ino exclaims. She gently shakes him and squeezes his hand, slowly oh, so slowly Sai's eyes flutter open.

"Beautiful?"

"Oh thank Kami!" She hugs him around the neck as he struggles to sit up like Sakura did to Sasuke so long ago.

"You're awake! You're awake!" She repeats over and over again. Sai's arms snake around her waist, Shizune blushes slightly.

"I shall go tell Tsunade-Sama right away!" Shizune says. She rushes to Tsunade's office to tell her of the good news.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: Time skip the next chapter will be one week skip! :3 because I feel like it! :D sorry for the small cliff hanger! :D tomorrow I shall write the next chapter! Gaara-Sempai is still sick so in his place is… (Confetti and glitter comes out of nowhere revealing… Hinata-Chan!)<em>**

**_Hinata: N-Nel-Sempai does not own Naruto-Kun, nor does she wish to, Have a good night._**

**_Nel: Arigatou Hinata-CHAN!_**

**_Hinata: H-Hai!_**

**_Nel: JA NE! :D Thanks to all my reviewers you know who you are! :3_**


	10. Team seven reunited?

_**What if...?**_

"I have assigned two new teams… it is a last minute decision… but I hope I've made a the right one. Ino Yamanaka, Sai, and Shikimaru Nara you three shall be on team one. TenTen, Hinata Huyga, and Mao Watashi you three shall be team two. Both Sai and Mao have made a remarkable recovery in the past week… So I have put them on these teams for good reasons…" Tsunade says. Everyone remains silent.

"Team one you shall go pursue Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They were last seen outside of Suna or at least the Uchiha was…" Tsunade states.

Ino winces at hearing both Sakura and Sasuke's names. Sai wraps an arm around Ino's waist and she blushes wildly I response. Shikimaru is unaffected as he has gotten over his childish crush on Ino, but something deep down stirred.

"S-Sai-Sama?" Ino asks.

"Don't worry beautiful... Everything's gonna be alright…" Sai replies.

"I-I know I just don't want you to get hurt again…." Ino confesses.

"And what about you? You got hurt by Ugly am I right?" Sai asked.

"H-Hai…" Ino says.

"Don't worry we'll bring them back. I may not have known them well, but by the way your reactions are they were good people…."

"They were the best." Sai gives her a warm smile; she blushes slightly before returning it with one of her own.

"Ah yes, as I was saying, Team two you shall pursue the Akatsuki… I have a lead that they are somewhere near the border's of the Rain Country…" Tsunade says.

"You leave in one hour pack your things and get ready…."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" Everyone says at the same time.

"Dismissed!" Everyone disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Hinata is standing in her room, in the Hyuuga mansion; she is currently holding a picture of her and Naruto at Konoha's annual Cherry Blossom festival.<p>

**_-FLASHBACK!-_**

**_"HINATA-CHAN!"_**

**_A certain blonde haired ninja comes running up to a beautiful shy ravened haired Kunoichi, Hinata's eyes widen at seeing a goofy looking Naruto run towards her._**

**_"OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!"_**

**_"O-Ohayo, N-N-Naruto-kun…"_**

**_"Eh? Hinata-Chan why are you all red?"_**

**_"I- I-I umm, Gomenosai…."_**

**_"Eh! Don't worry about it Hinata-Chan! Let's have fun!" Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and runs to the nearest booth, he see's one with three bottles standing apart from each other at tricky angles._**

**_"Watch Hinata-Chan! I'm going to win you something! Dattebayo!" He says all energetic holding out his thumb for emphasis._**

**_"Alright Naruto, going to win your girlfriend something?" A stall man asks. Hinata blushes wildly._**

**_"Can it! I'm going to win Hinata-Chan that prize believe it!" The thirteen year old shouts out. The stall man rolls his eyes playfully._**

**_"Alright Naruto, Go ahead … seventy-six Yen please." He says._**

**_"Alright!" He hands over the money from his overfilled Froggy pouch; he takes hold of the three baseball looking balls and begins._**

**_-Thirty minutes and 1552 Yen later.-_**

**_"YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU I'D WIN IT FOR YA HINATA-CHAN!" He thrusts a huge oversized toad that looks a lot like Gamakichi into Hinata's arms; it's about two times her size._**

**_"Geez… Naruto! Do you always have to be so annoying…? Seriously how can you even put up with a Baka like him Hina?" Ino asks while coming up from behind them. Naruto has a vein popping out of his forehead as he recognizes the voice._**

**_"CAN IT INO!"_**

**_"Naruto why are you shouting?" Shikimaru asks, he was currently holding Ino's cotton candy._**

**_"Ne, Naruto… shouldn't you help Hina with that frog?" Ino suggest._**

**_"Ne? Ah! HINATA-CHAN DON'T WORRY I GOT IT!" He goes over to Hinata and tosses the frog over his shoulder, he takes her hand and they walk towards Ino and Shikimaru._**

**_"Were going to go watch the fireworks… coming Naruto? Hina?"_**

**_"HAI! HAI! HINATA-CHAN WANNA GO?"_**

**_"If you w-want N-Naruto-Kun."_**

**_"Yes! Thanks Hinata-Chan!" The four of them to go watch Konoha's annual firework show._**

**_-END OF FLASHBACK!-_**

"Naruto-Kun…" She sighs and puts the picture in her pack, which is lavender; she fills her pack with shuriken stars, Kuni, and a small medic kit that contained dry food. Hinata goes to her dresser and undresses, then she puts on her under armor; she then puts on her normal ninja attire, and walks to her bathroom and brushes her long hair. She looks at herself once more and heads out of the mansion to meet up with the other rookies.

"Naruto-Kun, Please, please be safe I-I couldn't bear it if you got hurt. Were coming Naruto-Kun! Please don't do anything drastic…" Hinata soon arrives at Konoha's gates after a couple of minutes of walking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Crap… of all days that I had to go on a mission and I had to go today...that sucks, Neji-Kun and I were going to go to the park and have a picnic...ah, but its okay, Naruto is my friend and so is Sakura and Sasuke. I must complete my mission, it's my main focus right now… I'm a Kunoichi dammit!"<em>**

TenTen the weapon's mistress, finishes packing all her weapons, scrolls, and other small weapons in her pack. She places her most ultimate scroll behind her back and fastens the clips to hold it in place, she says a silent prayer to her small shrine where her grandfather, father, and mother lay, or at least their pictures do, she has a determined look on her face. With that TenTen heads out the door, with Mao waiting outside.

"Ohayo TenTen-Sempai!"

"Ohayo Mao-Sama. May I ask what you're doing outside my house?"

"I-I Uh...I thought we could walk to the gates together… I hate being alone…" Mao confesses.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" She mutters quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, okay let's go! By the way Mao…" TenTen gives Mao a scary flirtatious look, Mao blushes wildly.

"Where's Haru-San?" Mao blushes an even brighter red.

"Oh, Um…well, I-I wouldn't…" Mao stutters out.

"Liar!" TenTen giggles, she see's Mao as a little sister ever since they met in the training fields.

**_-FLASHBACK!-_**

**_One day TenTen, Neji and Lee are training alone without a Sensei because Gai-Sensei got the flu._**

**_"Ne TenTen-Sempai! We should practice to reserve our youthfulness! Ne?" Lee questioned._**

**_"Lee... We must not over work ourselves… besides aren't you tired from the laps you ran around Konoha?" Neji questioned_**

**_"Negative Neji-San! Quite the opposite actually! The youthfulness is running through my veins, Can't you feel it Neji-San?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"You, TenTen-Sempai?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Want to train more TenTen-Sempai? Neji-San?" Lee asks._**

**_"I have things to do, Ja Ne…" Neji says._**

**_"Ja Ne Neji-Kun!" TenTen says._**

**_"Yes, Ja Ne Neji-San!" Neji disappears in a thing of smoke; Lee looks at TenTen and realizes she's gone too._**

**_"Very well! I will not fail Gai-Sensei, the youth must run strong! I must train more! Five hundred laps around Konoha it is! "He starts to run with his ninja speed, leaving smoke in his trails._**

**_"Ugh! Stupid Lee why does he have to be so annoying…? Anyways it's better if I practice alone for awhile I need alone time, finally a day away from boys, sucks being the only girl on the team…" TenTen says to herself._**

**_TenTen is in a small clearing, close to team seven's training grounds. Close by Haru is sparing with Naruto and Mao's picking flowers close to the clearing TenTen is at. TenTen goes a little further and feels a small chakra close by, she looks around and see's through some small tree's; Mao picking flowers. From a distance she looks like a thirteen year old._**

**_"Ohayo!" TenTen greets._**

**_Mao jumps at TenTen's voice, dropping her small bouquet of flowers in the process._**

**_"O-Ohayo Miss." Mao greets back._**

**_"I'm TenTen and you are?"_**

**_"Mao Watashi."_**

**_"Where's your parents Mao? You shouldn't be out her by yourself they might be worried about you and-"_**

**_"Oh miss, I-I think you have something wrong I'm a member of Team Seven, of Kakashi Hatake's team… I'm Mao Watashi, eighteen years old…" Mao says with a slight giggle._**

**_"NA NI!" TenTen shouts out shocked._**

**_"Yeah… I guess my height and the way I look can trick some people, it's actually a good advantage in battle :P"_**

**_"Gomenosai! Gomenosai!" TenTen says while bowing repeatedly, while blushing in embarrassment._**

**_"Hai, S'okay you didn't know, well I must get back... Haru and Naruto get Antsy when I'm late…"_**

**_"Hai… I hope to see you in the near future Mao. Maybe we can hang out more Ne?"_**

**_"Hai!" They smile then part ways._**

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"TenTen-Sempai?"

"H-Hai?"

"Something wrong?"

"Nope! I'm fine, now back to my question!" Mao groans and walks faster trying to get to their destination fast enough, TenTen just laughs the whole way, she loves teasing Mao, They arrive at the gates a couple of minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Sai-Sama?"<p>

"Beautiful, please stop with the formalities. Call me Sai we've known each other for awhile now you know…" Sai says with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, sorry It's just that well…." Ino begins.

"You're scared…"

"H-Hai, but, but how did you know…?"

"Beautiful, you're like an open book, easy to read…" Sai says. Ino has a vein popping out of her forehead.

She swats him playfully on the arm. "Not all books!"

"Don't be scared Ino. I'm here so are the other's we are here for you and we will rescue Traitor and Ugly, and save Dickless in the process…" Sai says. Ino giggles at the nicknames he gave her friends. Sai smiles a real smile at hearing Ino's laugh.

"I believe you Sai… Shall we be on our way?"

"Hai." Sai get's up from the patch of grass he sat upon and gently helped Ino up, they were in a small clearing where patches of Irises grew. He grabs a handful of the beautiful flowers and hands them to Ino, he sticks one in her hair and grabs hold of her hand, he kisses her cheek gently while she blushes a deep red, and smiles at him, they then head off to Konoha's gates.

* * *

><p>"Asuma-Sensei?"<p>

"Hai?"

"How is Kurenai doing?"

"Healthy… but she hasnt awoken yet..." Shikimaru looks carefully at his Sensei and notices the bags under his eyes, the weight loss, the sleep deprivation. He knows he hasn't really left her side.

"We have a mission Sensei… it will take us awhile… please until then, take care of yourself, get some sleep, shave, eat or something, it's troublesome seeing you like this, I'm sure she will wake up soon…"

"You're right Shikimaru...okay I will… you take care now you hear? If something happens you'll have to face my wraith…" Asuma says while holding up his arm flexing.

"What a drag…"

"Don't use that lazy tone with me Shikimaru!" He says in a playful voice.

"Hai. I must go now Sensei, everyone's waiting for me…"

"Hai." Shikimaru heads out the door.

"Shikimaru! Wait!" Asuma shouts out when he's outside the door. Shikimaru turns around only to see something silver fly his way, he catches it mid air and looks at it, he sees its Asuma's silver lighter.

"Keep it for good luck." Shikimaru grins and shakes his head.

"Troublesome." He grins walking away.

"What'd I tell you about that!" Asuma smiles and watches his pupil walk away. He then goes back to Kurinei's side. Shikimaru arrives at Konoha's gates shortly after his meeting with Asuma.

"'Bout time you got here Shika!" Ino shouts out.

"Troublesome."

"When do we leave?" Sai asks.

"Now I guess, since I'm the leader of this group we will leave now, it's up to Hinata if she wants to leave now or later…"

"O-Oh, I'll leave after you Shikimaru-Sama…" Hinata says while bowing.

"Hai. Well them Team Nara head out!"Ino, Sai, and Shikimaru instantly vanish.

"A-Alright team Hyuuga D-Departs, now." Hinata confirms.

"Hai!" TenTen and Mao shout at the same time. The teams go to their separate destinations.

* * *

><p>"KaKa-Sensei…has he stopped?" Naruto asks.<p>

"Hai. He's resting, I can see his fatigue with my Sharigan; we shall rest as well...this might be our last chance to do so." Kakashi states.

"Alright, but if he takes off please we need to pursue him we cannot let him get away…" Naruto says.

"Hai." They unpack some of their things, when a Kuni comes and lands in the small fire they had built, Kakashi instantly moves into a crouching position in front of Naruto, attempting to protect him. Naruto makes two shadow clones.

"Dobe, Kakashi… I thought I told you to stay the hell away..." Sasuke angrily stated, his Sharigan blazing.

"You know I wouldn't listen, I'm not giving up Teme. Not until I see you and Sakura-Chan happy in Konoha, and Itachi Dead." Sasuke just stares at Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke. I know you might not listen to me, but we want to help. Use us if you must, we want to help you in your quest to kill Itachi, if at the last minute we have to get away so you can kill him then so be it. But do not deny Naruto's wish, he really does want to see you two happy again, you and my other student, I wish the same thing for the two of you…" Kakashi says.

"Fine, but get in my way… and I'll kill you." Sasuke states.

Sasuke and Kakashi smirk, Naruto's eyes portray the excitement within them, at working as an almost complete team.

"So, Teme… where's Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke mentally sighs.

**You might as well tell that Dobe where she is… you know he won't stop asking till he gets an answer that's just who he is…** Inner Sasuke says.

**_"Hn."_**

"She was taken-" He says so quietly that Naruto had to strain his ears to hear, but he caught every word.

"NA NI!"

"Quiet Dobe."

"By whom?" Kakashi calmly asks.

"Akatsuki."

"NA NI!" Both Kakashi and Naruto shout.

"How? When? Why?" Naruto questioned quickly.

"SHUT UP! When I was busy defeating Ritsu, Kabuto, and Orochimaru, I had her locked away because she fell into a slight coma due to my old teammates' childish actions…"

"C-Coma?"

"Aa. By whom? Like I said…Akatsuki, by Itachi and I'm assuming Kisame…"

"You mean the shark looking dude?" Naruto asks.

"Aa."

"When?"

"'Bout three to two weeks ago…"

"Almost a month? Damn Teme… well at least you protected her this whole time…"

"Tch."

"Yeah right… then why was I stupid enough to let her get caught?"

Naruto sighs. "Well Teme don't worry we will get Sakura-Chan back and defeat your brother, then one by one defeat all the Akatsuki, Dattebayo!"

"Hn." But inside, he's thankful to have a friend like Naruto, no matter how annoying he may be.

"Let us rest tomorrow we start early in the morning, and I mean early." Kakashi states.

"Hai, Kaka-Sensei! You just don't wake up late you hear? You're always the one late!"

"Hehe…"

Sasuke looks away and jumps into a tree and leans his back against it while in a sitting position, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, below Naruto rested in his orange sleeping bag while Kakashi kept watch.

"Mmm…H-Hinata-Chan" He says drooling into his sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: Well what did ya think? I think I did well on this chapter! :D<em>**

**_Hana: W-We would like to thank..._**

**_Lumer3_**

**_Anilove15_**

**_Bitch in the Hissay_**

**_Mayflowerz 411_**

**_Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime_**

**_KairiU_**

**_TheGnRFangirl_**

**_NEBSparky86_**

**_Darkredblossomgodess_**

**_Sasukes1wuver_**

**_Dark Little World_**

**_Nel: It means a lot! We appreciate your reviews! Please I hope you will continue to read the story! _**

**_Nel: Well now that this chapter's done It's only fair to let the main closer do the closing, right Gaara-Sama!_**

**_Gaara: My flu's gone… Gomenosai for being sick…_**

**_Hana: It wasn't y-your f-fault Gaara-Sempai…._**

**_Nel: Please Gaara-Sama if you will: D_**

**_Gaara: Nel Kaguya Hana Kuchiki, Uchiha, Elric does not own Naruto nor does she wish to! She wants everyone who isn't Naruto or Hinata because her cousin wants 'em!_**

**_Ino: Please review!_**

**_Sasuke: Hn._**

**_Nel: Don't "Hn." The reviewers Sasuke-kun!_**

**_Sakura: Please R &R Arigatou!_**

**_Sasuke: Tch. Waste of time…._**

**_Kaguya: Sasuke-Kun...you shouldn't waste your breath..._**

**_(Sasuke smirks and holds his wife closer)_**

**_Everyone: o.0_**

**_Sakura: Ja Ne!_**

**_Nel: Ja Ne!_**

**_Gaara: Ja Ne._**


	11. The death of Itachi

_**What If..?**_

**_"What is it with this girl? Why do I feel the need to protect her? She looks so she's an and beautiful… is this the woman who won the cold Uchiha's heart? This woman I must protect her. Even if I don't know her well… she has to live on for herself... I want her to live what I've always wanted to live to the best of her abilities. I. Will. Protect. Her…"_**

"Do not worry I'll try to wake you up as soon as possible… then I shall take you away from here…" Konan says aloud.

She pats Sakura's cold hand and was about ready to walk out of the medical wing when she realizes something, she walks over to Sakura's bed side and checks the IV and monitor's, she proceeds to check the heart rate and blood levels, her eyes widen.

"She's, pregnant?!" Konan gasped aloud.

"I must protect her… for the sake of her and that child… she's about two months along… BAKA! How could I have missed this? I have to get her away from here, but how? Let me see-" She holds up her fingers and begins to count. "I give Pein his medicine at ten and usually everyone's on a mission from twelve to eight, Pein sleeps from nine… power nap; so that leaves… I have to get her away from here before daybreak." Konan calculates.

Konan looks at the peaceful resting woman; she smiles a warm smile and pats her hand once more. "Congratulations." She whispers. With that Konan walks out of the room, and starts to plan.

* * *

><p>"Oii! Teme!"<p>

Sasuke remains quiet, but Naruto knows he's listening.

"If we are just outside Suna… that means the Akatsuki's base is close right? But question is...why would they have a base so close or Konoha and Suna...?"

"Good theory Naruto… but question is what if it's a trap? What if they are leading us here for a reason?" Kakashi reasoned.

"Whatever it is I will follow, I don't give a damn if it is a trap I. Will. Rescue. Sakura…" Sasuke stated through gritted teeth.

Naruto's eyes soften at Sasuke's soft side.

"Dobe hurry the hell up, you're slowing me down…" With that Sasuke bursts forward with a new found speed, Naruto has a vein popping out of his forehead.

**_"So much for soft side, Teme."_**

"According to the information we have gathered… we are an hour away from our destination we should be arriving there before daybreak." Kakashi says.

"Hn." With that they continue to travel close to the Akatsuki's base, little did they know Konan was planning to move Sakura near that time.

* * *

><p>A man with long raven hair and red orbs waits at the front of the entrance to the base, along with a blue shark looking man. "Hn. My little brother is on his way, I can practically see him…"<p>

"So how you gonna torture the runt, eh Itachi-Sama?"

"Punish him first, for falling in love with a mere woman, for not killing his best friend, which I can clearly see, because the Kyuubi's chakra is leaking out ever so slowly…"

"Yes, well have fun with that I want the White Fang of Konoha's son…"

"Kakashi huh? All yours…"

"Excellent…." Kisame states while grinning with his huge shark teeth. Itachi makes a few hand signs and creates some shadow clones they take off in the direction Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi are coming from.

"TEME! LOOK!" Sasuke looks more up ahead, his Sharigan fully activated, he see's three of his brother's shadow clones coming, he withdraws his Katana and is already doing a full body Chidori, but all the clones whizz past Naruto and Sasuke and head for Kakashi, Kakashi raises his forehead protector, revealing the Sharigan.

"Go! I got them!" He shouts aloud.

"But Kaka-Sensei! There are three!"

"GO!" Sasuke doesn't even hesitate, he takes off along with Naruto to the front of the Akatsuki base, all the other Akatsuki members are out on missions.

Pein is in his deep slumber and will not wake up due to small fight among brother's, Konan is of course preparing to run away with Sakura.

"Kisame. Go." Kisame grunts and shoots off into the forest, he fly's right past Naruto and Sasuke, they don't pay him no heed because they know Kakashi can handle him, They fly right through the opening of the tree's, Sasuke and Naruto shield their eyes from the bright sun's rays. The light fades and reveals Itachi Uchiha.

"Little Brother, Kyuubi." Itachi greets.

Naruto's eyes are bright red like the Kyuubi's, a red aura surrounds him and he develops one tail, he looks to his right and is shocked what he sees, he sees Sasuke with long raven colored hair that is up to his waist, he sees a black star on top of Sasuke's nose. Wings have spread out. Naruto notes that Sasuke's hands look sharp like talons.

He's immediately began to perform a full body Chidori… but this Chidori was different because the dark chakra fused with it.

"Teme. Kill that bastard… I will help, but this is all you… use all you have. Don't. You. Dare. Die. Sakura-Chan needs us…got that?" Naruto says with his demon voice.

Sasuke slightly nods and with that they charge full on at the awaiting Itachi, Itachi is in a fighting stance. In an instant multiple hand seals are being created; he does a back flip away from them and puts his hand to his mouth making a small circle.

"GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" Itachi's voice booms.

A massive ball of fire shoots out from Itachi's mouth and heads towards Naruto and Sasuke's direction. Sasuke fly's up in the air easily avoiding it, while Naruto rolls out of the way just in time.

"Little brother… It's a shame; I thought you would have turned out to be better than me…" Itachi muses.

"I'm. Not. You. Nor will I ever be. Let everyone know that today you Itachi Uchiha will die by Sasuke, Uchiha!"

Naruto had stayed silent. Together both prepare for another attack. Soon both boys run towards Itachi and unleash every single thing they got.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that…?" Konan says aloud. Konan walks towards a little peephole that was built on the side of the medical wing. She sees small glimpses of Naruto and Sasuke, her eyes widen.<p>

"How did they get here? They weren't even supposed to find this place, but maybe that Little Uchiha wanted this woman back...that would mean he would have to defeat Itachi..."

"Oh well, no time now, I have to get Sakura out of here…"She closes the small peephole and walks to Sakura's bed side. Konan made sure to make Sakura swallow a special drink that will support her body while she sleeps, Konan put's an Akatsuki robe on Sakura and puts Ninja boots on her, kind of like Sakura's original ones, but they look more like Itachi's, Konan does a few hand seals.

"DANCE OF THE SHIKIGAMI!"

Konan turns into multiple sheets of paper. The lower part of her wraps around Sakura's body, lifting her into the air. The upper part of her body sprouts wings out of Shikigami paper that allow her to fly.

**_"Forgive me…Nagato…"_** With that Konan destroys the wall of the medical wing and makes a slightly huge explosion, she steps out and begins to fly away from that dreaded base leaving behind the only man who's ever understood her besides her past love.

* * *

><p>After about three hours. Itachi began to weaken, which weakened Susanoo; Sasuke sees a opportunity to strike, but it was in vain, as Susanoo protected Itachi. Sasuke's chance was gone; Sasuke was pushed against a wall in a helpless position as Itachi walked up close to him. He seemed to be reaching for Sasuke's eye.<p>

"DAMN YOU ITACHI!STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke shouts out.

However, instead of listening to Sasuke, Itachi walked up to Sasuke, poked his forehead, and drips down the side of his mouth.

"Forgive me Sasuke …It ends with this." Itachi says while poking Sasuke's forehead one last time.

Sasuke remembers, Itachi constantly poking Sasuke on the head when they were younger. With that act, Itachi finally gave in to his fatal illness, which he had been using medication and sheer willpower to fend off; and died. Sasuke drops down to his brother's side and does the only thing he can do… Sasuke Uchiha cried.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was bleeding badly, but he managed to heal the other gashes and cuts the clones had given him, he killed Kisame with his Chidori that had stuck him right in the heart. Kakashi thanks the Kami and collapses, but is caught in feminine arms, he looks up clearly surprised.<p>

"I-Ino?"

"Ohayo Kakashi-Sensei! Sorry we got here a little late… I'll start healing you now…" Ino states.

"How…? When?"

"Hokage-Sama sent us...our Anbu squads found leads on the Akatsuki which lead us here."

"There were two dispatch teams...Team one which is us-" Shikimaru gestures to Sai and Ino. "And Team two which is Hinata, TenTen, and Mao."

"Mao? So she made it...good."

Ino is now healing Kakashi's shoulder, all of a sudden there's a huge blast, they all huddle together trying to hold themselves in place, but to no avail… they all fly about ten feet away from each other.

Ino sprained her ankle, while Sai landed perfectly. Shikimaru landed on his butt, while Kakashi remained in the same spot.

"Gah! Shannaro!" Ino shouts.

"Beautiful?" He appears before her in an instant. "Were you hurt…?"

"H-Hai my ankle, I can heal it I think…" Ino says. Green chakra emits from Ino's hand, but her ankle will not heal she used too much chakra healing Kakashi.

"Gomenosai, Ino." Kakashi says.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-Sensei, but what was that blast?" she says while looking overhead.

"It destroyed a lot of trees…" Sai comments.

"I don't know… this is troublesome, but whatever it was...it had a lot of chakra...there was another chakra, but it died out completely"

"So, so he did it…" Kakashi states while sighing out calmly.

"Who did what Kakashi-Sensei?" Ino asks.

"Sasuke… he killed Itachi." Kakashi replies.

"Na Ni!" Everyone has shocked look on their faces.

"Shikimaru, go up ahead I'm in no condition to go… Ino stay with me, Sai you go with Shikimaru too."

Shikimaru and Sai take off towards Sasuke; Ino continues to heal Kakashi despite his protests.

"Kakashi-Sensei… If you're going to keep squirming I'm going to knock you sensless! Now cut it out!" Ino commands. Kakashi sighs and stays still.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Damn… I didn't expect this; I didn't expect to see all this blood, clothes here and there, an unconscious Naruto, and a crying Uchiha… not to mention the Uchiha."<em>** Shikimaru thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Shikimaru states, finally speaking up.

Sasuke doesn't even look up, Sai is very precautious, he's about ten feet behind Shikimaru waiting to attack. Shikimaru steps forward more and puts his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Sasuke." This seems to snap the Uchiha out of it, he jumps up really fast and has Sai on the floor and Shikimaru against a tree with silver cables.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The Uchiha growls out, his red Sharigan eyes blazing.

"He's so fast how did he manage to take Sai and I out between seconds of each other…?"

"Who else is here?" Sasuke demands.

"Troublesome…"

"Answer. I will not repeat myself."

"Yes... dad. Ino is with Kakashi-Sensei...Sai and I were sent to retrieve you and Sakura but-"

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly, he forgot about that, he swiftly turns around and dashes inside the base. "BAKA! UNTIE ME!" Shikimaru shouted out.

**HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT OUR SAKURA-CHAN!** Inner Sasuke shouted.

**_"Shut up! I'm going!"_**

Sasuke goes down endless hallways even though he sometimes arrives at a dead end. He makes a couple of right and left turns and comes up short. He growls, but nonetheless continues to look for his fiancée.

"Wow traitor is fast…he has improved since the last time I fought him..."

"That's nice and all. Now can you get me out of this troublesome situation?" Shikimaru questioned.

"Hai." Shikimaru rubs his arms and wrists once he becomes free.

"Damn… the Uchiha is strong." Shikimaru stated after they walked inside the base.

"When aren't they?"

"Touché."

"Come on let's find him…"

"Just don't touch him..." Shikimaru muttered out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata?"<p>

"H-Hai TenTen-Sama?" Hinata replied.

"Aren't we close to the Akatsuki's base?" TenTen asked.

"GIRLS! WHAT'S THAT!" Mao shouts aloud suddenly.

Both Hinata and TenTen look up to see why Mao shouted, they see a woman with half an Akatsuki robe on, flying above them. She continued to fly forward as if she hadn't seen them at all, and from the looks of it, she hadn't.

"A-Akatsuki?" Hinata questioned.

"That's the robe alright, but I could have sworn I saw two…"

"There are two! Look!" Mao points and in the woman's wings, there is another Akatsuki robe, but what attracted the girls attention was the wearer of the robe, she had pale skin and beautiful pink bubblegum hair.

"S-Sakura?" TenTen blurted out.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Mao shouted aloud. Soon they all take off after the angel-winged woman.

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT!" Sasuke roared in anger.<p>

"Sasuke. Have you checked everywhere?" Shikimaru cautiously asked.

"Maybe Ugly's in the Medical wing or in the chambers…" Sasuke freezes and stalks toward Sai, Shikimaru realizes Sai's mistake.

"What. Did. You. Call. Sakura?" Sasuke demands.

"Ugly." He gives Sasuke a fake smile. Sai is sent flying across the whole base, Shikimaru's eyes widen as he sees Sasuke draw his sword, Shikimaru steps in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Forgive him. He actually doesn't know feelings, for he was raised in the Anbu organization all his life, he knows no emotions… he gives fake smiles, so that's why he said that about Sakura..." Sasuke "Hn's." And walks away.

"Where are you going?" Shikimaru questions. He continues to walk out of the base, but freezes when he feels a cold breeze, he turns to his side swiftly, but sees no opening besides the one in the front of the base.

"You felt that too huh?" Shikimaru questioned.

"I think it's coming from the back…" Sai says getting up off the floor, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Sasuke takes off running towards the back, with Sai and Shikimaru following closely behind, he opens a white door with a red cross across it; he notices it's the Medical Wing. He walks in and feels Sakura's presence and chakra all over this room, he looks around then sees the huge ass hole in the wall. He runs out of it and sees what looks like a paper trail. Could someone be leading him to Sakura's location? Or was the kidnapper really careless...?

"Do we-" Sai begins.

"No time." They take off running after Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Those BAKAS! They left to find Sasuke-Kun! Ugh! Fine I'll take Kakashi-Sensei back to the village and await their safe return hopefully with Sasuke-Kun." Ino thinks.<p>

"Kakashi-Sensei? My teammates have gone in pursuit of Sasuke-kun, I will take you to the village now…" Ino states.

"Sasuke ran away again?" Kakashi questioned, almost angered.

"No. They are all looking for Sakura-Chan, but Sasuke-Kun took off so they didn't have time to tell us, I had one of my clones scour the area and she overheard what they were saying…"

"Hai." Comes Kakashi's reply.

"Come on." She lifts Kakashi up onto her back and they take off to Konoha, Kakashi groans as he realizes he left without the Hokage's permission, he knows he's going to get it when he gets there, he really doesn't want to go back, but he knows he is in no condition to go on. Ino stops suddenly.

"Wait we have to get that Baka!" She set's Kakashi back down.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Ino shouts out. Another Ino appears. Ino looks at the clone, and the clone nods as if reading her mind. Soon the clone reappears with Naruto's unconscious body, she makes one more clone and makes her get Itachi's body much to her disliking; then they take off.

* * *

><p>Finally they come to a stop at a waterfall that's so gorgeous, they see the blue-haired woman set Sakura gently down on a smooth boulder, they see her take out a medical kit and begin to examine Sakura.<p>

"And here I thought she was supposed to be bad…" Mao said.

"All Akatsuki is bad no matter what. Do not let your guard down you hear me Mao?" TenTen commands.

"Hai!"

"I can feel their presence even if they are concealing it..." Konan mentally noted.

"You can come out now ladies… I won't hurt you I promise."

The three girls looked at each other and flash stepped into their battle position.

Hinata is in a crouching in front of the boulder Sakura's on, TenTen is standing straight with her scrolls held over her head, Mao is clutching one Kuni in her hand and the other in her mouth sideways.

"Peace." Konan lowly states. Hinata hesitates, but begins to question the kidnapper.

"Why do you have our friend Sakura?" TenTen and Mao are kind of shocked at Hinata's boldness.

"I had to get her away from the base." Came Konan's reply.

"Why! Because your leader told you to!" TenTen angrily stated.

"No, because I wanted to, she has everything I always wanted; I don't want her to see the things that happen in the Akatsuki, it's horrid and sometimes scary, It's no place for woman…"

"So that means you-" The young looking one began.

"Hai. It means have betrayed the Akatsuki-"

"Why are you treating her? Is-is Sakura hurt?" TenTen questioned while kneeling.

"No, she's fine but I need to make sure she's healthy, both her and her child." The look that came over those women's faces made Konan want to laugh.

"Forgive me I forgot to mention that… Sakura here is two months pregnant. And I'm assuming you all know who the father is…?" Konan questioned.

"She's with child?"

"Sasuke-San is the father?"

Kanon continues working on Sakura. While the females contemplate their thoughts.

"Wow this is a shock… but-"

"I suggest telling the father right away she might or might not know that she is with child…" Konan said to the ladies.

"We will, does...does that mean you're going to let us have her?" The small one asked.

"Yes, I have completed my own mission here, I probably won't live to see tomorrow, so give this to her when she wakes up…"Konan says while handing Mao her shikigami flower, then in a small whirlwind, the woman disappeared.

"Nice woman…" TenTen stated.

"Uh Huh, you were saying TenTen-Sempai!" Mao accused.

"Can it Mao…" Hinata goes to where Sakura is she sees her knee length hair, her pale skin, and how ghastly pale she looks; she then looks at her stomach and see's a slight bump, Hinata smiles and she sits down on the boulder while putting Sakura's head on her lap.

"I'll look for firewood." Mao states. "

"I'll patrol…" TenTen walks a little further out into the clearing where Sakura and Hinata are at, she sits on a ledge above the waterfall looking down so she can get a good look at everyone to see what they are doing.

* * *

><p>There's a knock on the Hokage's door, Tsunade had been drinking Sake due to her nervousness for her ninja's to return.<p>

"C-Come Innn SHIZUNE!" Tsunade said. She throws the glass bottle at the door, Shizune winces and dodges the container. She then sighs and stands before the desk.

"M'lady, we have a report from Ino Yamanaka…" Shizune stated.

"Oh? Bringgg e…emmm 'ere!" Tsunade commanded. Shizune hands over the report. When she holds it, Tsunade squints, trying to read it.

"Excellent." She manages to say without slurring.

"It seems Itachi Uchiha is dead along with his partner Kisame… Kakashi and Ino are on their way back they should arrive tomorrow morning… see to it Shizune that an Anbu team is there to greet them and escort them to the hospital…."

"Hai M'lady!"

"And more Sakeeeeeee! :D" Shizune rolls her eyes and giggles; she exits the office and continues on her small task, Tsunade falls asleep on her desk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nel: I hope you liked this chapter it's my longest yet! I felt my fans deserved a long chappy because I was being a Douch'e and didn't want to update because I was being a Perezosa!<em>**

**_ Gaara: Nel Kaguya Hana Kuchiki, Uchiha, Elric does not own Naruto_**

**_Nel: Nice one Gaara you're a pro!_**

**_-Glomps Gaara-_**

**_Gaara: Cookies!_**

**_Nel: Nope! You can't have non you're still sick!_**

**_Gaara: D:_**

**_Nel: :D_**

**_Gaara: D;_**

**_Nel: :DD_**

**_Gaara: DD;_**

**_Kaguya: NO MEANS NO YOU CAN HAVE SOME NEXT TIME DAMMIT! XD_**

**_Gaara: Damn… fine…_**

**_Sasuke: Review…_**

**_Sakura: Jesus I feel useless… I haven't been in the story doing something for awhile…_**

**_Sasuke: You will soon...right Nel?_**

**_Nel: Hai! Hai!_**

**_Everyone: YOU DID IT AGAIN YOU GAVE AWAY SOMETHING ELSE!_**

**_Nel: GOMENOSAI, GOMENOSAI! SASUKE-KUN YOU MEANIE YOU TRICKED ME!_**

**_Sasuke: :3_**

**_Nel: Please R & R! JA NE!_**


	12. No more What if's

**_What if..?_**

**_"Almost there…"_** Sasuke thought, his legs ached in protest, but he ignored it and continued on.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke shouted to the two Jonins behind him. With that he takes off in lightning speed towards his destination, Shikimaru groans while Sai sighs and continues running right behind Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Neji-Kun is doing..." TenTen sighed out bored.<p>

After about five minutes of staring into the water, she stands up. Stretching, she closes her eyes and listens to nature, but she hears something amidst the waterfall. "Wait, what was that?" She lowly questioned.

TenTen sees something blue and white flash by near the border of the clearing, something black and green travels behind it.

"HINATA-SAMA! TO YOUR LEFT!" TenTen shouted. Hinata's head snaps up, she cradles Sakura as gently as possible and shields their bodies behind the waterfall. TenTen conceals herself in the ground. Mao who was carrying the wood, drops it immediately and hides behind the large Oak.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's voice rang throughout the forest. TenTen reappears after recognizing the voice. His Sharigan activated and he sported two figures behind the waterfall.

Mao's eyes widened as she realized he was going to harm someone, jumped down from her position and charged at Sasuke. Noticing this Sasuke twirled and kneed Mao in the stomach. Her eyes widened and she fell to the floor coughing.

TenTen went into defensive mode in front of Hinata. Soon TenTen closes her eyes and falls forward. In an instant he is in front of Hinata. Hinata didn't even see Sasuke harm TenTen. No wanting to cause more harm to anyone, she gently hands Sakura over.

"H-Here S-Sasuke-San…" Sasuke's takes her into his awaiting arms. He feels the familiar presence of his Fiancée once more and smiles mentally; he turns and starts to walk away.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Shikimaru questioned.

"Sasuke-San… Please come b-back to the village haven't you finished your goals?" Hinata quietly asked, she felt the need to speak up because she knew Naruto wanted him back in the village, and she would do anything to make that come true for Naruto.

"Hn." He continued to walk away, when a Kuni comes out of nowhere and stabs into the ground by his feet. "STOP BEING STUBBORN UCHIHA!" Mao shouted.

"Yeah get your ass home already!" Shikimaru added.

"We miss you and Sakura." Hinata quietly states.

Sasuke turns around. Everyone tenses up and prepares for a fight. Hinata tries to shield TenTen.

"I'm done. I Sasuke Uchiha will come back to Konoha and accept whatever punishment they bestow upon me… I will also take the punishment of my future wife's…" Everyone remains.

"Sasuke-San… there is something you must know…" Hinata begins.

"She's pregnant." Mao states while glaring at him.

Everyone falls silent, no one dares speak, Sasuke's eyes are wide. Shikimaru and Sai look at him questionably; the women look at him nervously.

"W-What did you just say?"

"I said she's pregnant…"Repeats Mao.

He looks down at his Sakura, he then looks at her belly, he cannot see anything because of the cloak, he moves her to one arm like she's nothing; he then puts one hand over her belly and feels it for awhile; he then feels the slight baby bump.

"Well now that, that's done… we have to head back to Konoha, Ino is probably already there along with Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto…" Shikimaru says. He walks over to Hinata and picks up TenTen.

"Hai! We have to get back, Naruto-Kun is waiting!" Hinata states. Everyone's surprised she managed to say all that without stuttering or acting shy, when it comes to Naruto she opens up more.

Sasuke soon recovers and stays silent. "Okay so it's settled Team Nara and Hyuuga, Disperse!" Shikimaru shouted. Everyone nods and takes off to Konoha.

* * *

><p>A huge crowd gathers at Konoha's gates, familiar faces come into view as Team Nara and Hyuuga come up, Ino runs from the crowd straight to Sai and plants her lips right on his, Hinata sees a bandaged Naruto leaning against one of the gates with a crutch, her eyes widen and she runs to him.<p>

"OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!"

"Naruto-Kun!" She runs into his awaiting arms, though shes very cautious because she doesn't want to injure him further, but despite her carefulness he pulls her closer and hugs her tighter.

Shikimaru goes and shakes hands with his Sensei, while TenTen skips to Neji's side and gives him a side hug, he kisses her forehead as everyone cheers loudly.

"TenTen how are you?" Neji asked quietly.

"Good! I missed you Neji-Kun!" TenTen confessed.

"Hello Beautiful… I've missed you, how's your ankle?" Sai asked Ino.

"Oh better, Hokage-Sama healed it for me, Kakashi-Sensei is doing well too, but he is resting at the hospital so he couldn't make it for their return, speaking of which where are they?" She peers around Sai's shoulder and sees Naruto wobble up to the middle of the gate's entrance and stands before Sasuke Uchiha, who is holding Sakura.

**_"Finally…my family's home…"_** Naruto thinks.

"Teme." The villager's fall silent and listen to what the friends have to say.

"Are you really coming back Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke twitches and scowls. "What? Do you not want us here?" Sasuke said.

"OF COURSE I DO NE! BAKA! TEME! SHANNARO!" A vein pops out of Sasuke's forehead.

"Dobe. Be quiet!" He hisses, he shifts Sakura in his arms slightly.

"Sakura-Chan, Teme come on we have to get you two to the hospital…" He wobbles forward, but Hinata stops him and shakes her head. He looks at her and gives her a goofy smile.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, Ino and Sai will lead them there… you need to rest."

"But Hinata-Chan-" Hinata gives him a stern look, he whimpers.

"Fine… you win Hinata-Chan… Oii! Teme! See ya soon Dattebayo!" Everyone erupts in cheers.

* * *

><p>"Due to killing more than your share of S-rank criminals you will not be charged with anything, however… you are not allowed to leave the village for one year and if you go on missions you cannot have higher than a C-rank mission… till I see fit, the same punishment will be bestowed upon Sakura Haruno." Tsunade states.<p>

"Hn."

"Whatever Uchiha. Let me see her…" Sasuke at first doesn't hand her over.

Tsunade rolls her eyes and motions for Sasuke to follow her into the medical wing; he places Sakura on the hospital bed.

"I need to give her a full examination you need to leave the room." Tsunade says. The stubborn Uchiha doesn't move.

"Now." Sasuke "Hn's." Turning around he walks out of the room.

"Okay let's see here-"Tsunade undresses Sakura until she is completely Naked. She carries Sakura to the showering area and cleans her up.

"Now that, that's done-" She place's new bandages in the areas she needs it. Soon her hands light up bou and she starts from Sakura's head down.

When she reaches her lower abdominal area, Tsunade twitches. A vein pops out of Tsunade's forehead.

**_"Stupid Uchiha prick! Couldn't wait to get into her pants to revive his clan already! SHANNARO!"_**

Tsunade walks out of the room with her cloak and clip board. She practically marches to see the Uchiha. Cracks form on the hospital floors.

When she sees Sasuke she walks up to the him and punches him right in the face, he fly's through two walls in the process.

"THE HELL!" He shouted out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA! DAMN SHE'S SO YOUNG!ONLY NINTEEN TO BE PREGANANT! DID YOU EVEN KNOW SHE WAS?"

"Hai. Stop yelling your making my ears bleed…" Sasuke said annoyed, Kami she was even worse than the Dobe.

"NA NI! I'LL MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED EVEN MORE THEN!" She's about to charge when Shizune comes running down the hallway, she's waving her arms around frantically trying to get Tsunade's attention.

"Breathe Shizune! What is it?"

"S-She's awake, K-Kurenai's awake!" Shizune states. Tsunade's eyes widen, she dashes down the hall along with Shizune.

"Get Asuma, Shizune! Now!" She says while turning a corner.

Shizune takes off in the opposite direction, while Tsunade goes into Kurenai's room; she sees the beautiful woman sitting up in bed with a confused look on her face.

"Ohayo, Kurenai." Tsunade pants out slightly.

"Ohayo… Hokage-Sama. Where am I?"

"Hospital… what do you remember?" Tsunade questioned.

"The fight…Sakura- me fainting-that red head woman… it's kind of a big jumble…" Kurenai admits.

"It's okay don't over work yourself thinking… you've made a full recovery Kurenai, you're free to go whenever you want, I suggest seeing Asuma first he hasn't left your bedside until today. He really cares about you, oh and one more thing, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno have returned, Sakura's pregnant. Yupp new Uchiha heir, oh and Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto and a man named Ritsu are dead."

"Let me guess Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura killed them?"

"Hai."

"Good. Well I'll be leaving soon M'lady." Kurenai states.

"Hai, Hai. Bye."Tsunade exits the room and goes back to her building where Shizune awaits.

"M'lady, I have informed Asuma, he should be there by now."

"Good. You have the day off Shizune, the paper work is done and I have nothing for you today…"

"Arigatou." Shizune disappears in a deep purple smoke, Tsunade smirks and whips out a bottle of Sake from her coat.

"Time to celebrate."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's sitting at Sakura's bedside, he hasn't left her side since they arrived at the village. In actuality he was very happy to be home once again, it felt right. Sasuke could have sworn he felt Sakura give his hand a small squeeze.<p>

"Sakura?" He's about to ask another question when he hears loud thumping outside.

"Damn, He's here…" Sasuke mutters. The door slams open and in rushes Naruto.

"Oii! Teme! Wake up Sakura-Chan already!"

"I've tried nothing works Dobe-" Sasuke begins, but Naruto cuts him off.

"Try harder like this!" He goes over and stands in front of Sakura's bed.

"Watch. This." Naruto whispers.

"Dobe… don't you dare-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEME'S LEAVING THE VILLAGE AGAIN WAKE UP!"

There's a huge twitch throughout Sakura's body and she abruptly sits up in her bed punching the living daylights out of Naruto and Sasuke's noses, making them bleed, they both have "X's" over their eyes.

"WHERE! I'LL KICK HIS ASS THAT UCHIHA PRICK IS NOT LEAVING AGAIN! I STOPPED HIM THE FIRST TIME PARTIALLY I'LL MAKE SURE TO BREAK THOSE CHICKEN LEGS OF HIS SO HE CANT MOVE AT ALL! SHANNARO!" Sakura has both her fists raised and a fire of determination in her eyes.

"Well, well Sakura...I never knew you had a potty mouth." A male voice states by the door. She sends a glare to her former Sensei.

"Ohayo everyone."He sees no one answer. When he looks on the floor he sweat drops.

"Naruto… FREE RAMEN!" Kakashi shouts out. He sits up instantly, wildly looking around.

"Kaka-Sensei did you really mean it!" Naruto questioned.

"Hai! You deserve it! All of my students do." Kakashi says.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned firmly. Naruto points to an unconscious Sasuke on the floor, she giggles and get's up, but loses her balance and begins to fall. Suddenly two arms wrap around her waist holding her up. She looks up with wide eyes,to see Kakashi holding her. He then leans her body against his frame.

"Ah, ah, ah… my little protégée. You haven't used your legs for awhile so they need to get feeling back into them, sit for now I'll wake him up… Watch." Kakashi says. He sits her down on the bed and goes to Sasuke. He smirks and crouches.

"My, my… is that Sakura-Chan making out with a boy… I always knew she would move on from Sasuke-" Sasuke sits up immediately and glances around repeatedly; he sets his eyes on a smirking Kakashi and behind him his smiling fiancée.

"Ohayo… Sasuke-kun." He appears before her in a flash and engulfs her in a warming hug. He begins to shower her in kisses, he doesn't care who sees.

"I missed you two…"

"Sakura…alot of things have happened-" Sasuke begins.

"No one died did they?" Sakura cried out in panic.

"No." Sasuke replies.

"Oh thank Kami!"

"Sakura...you're umm…"Sasuke begins with a red tint above the bridge of his nose. Sakura smiles and takes his hand.

"If you're going to tell me I'm pregnant I already know." Sakura confesses.

"H-How?"

"When I was put into my coma… I had a chance to explore various points in my body to where I store my chakra in the process of exploring I found out I was with child, I wanted to wake up right then and there, but I couldn't something stopped me from waking up…"

"Well that doesn't matter anymore… you're awake now."

"Hai. Don't worry Sasuke-Kun everything will be alright now…"

And he believed her, he couldn't wait to start his new life, he was looking forward to becoming a father, husband, Anbu Captain, and the best friend he could be. His family was finally complete and there was no "What if's…" in this ending, but a new beginning filled with no doubt, no lies, no fear, just love and happiness for the future Uchiha's.

Everyone looks out the huge window and sees the beautiful sunrise peering through the window, the beams light up the hospital room as if dancing. Everyone smiles happily at their new beginnings.

Sakura is hugging Sasuke not wanting to let go, while his arm is snaked around her waist and a hand lays across her stomach. He gently rubs it, while she blushes.

"Ashiteru Sasuke-Kun."

"Ashiteru my Cherry Blossom and you Souta…" Sakura giggles and raises a playful eyebrow.

"You mean Mikoto right?" Sasuke looks at her at the sound of his mother's name; he smiles once more and kisses her lips softly and passionately.

"I really hope they're twins…." Sasuke growls in her ear. Sakura blushes a deep red and swats him on the arm, they laugh at their childish ways and hug each other once more. Finally the two were at peace, with no more obstacles to test their love. The other Rookies lived happily ever after too, with no "What if's.".

**_The End..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nel: Well my viewers this is it the last chapter once again thank you all very much!<strong>_

_**Gaara: Nel does…. (Gaara is cut off).**_

_**Momo: Hell no screw you Gaara-BAKA! I'm doing this last opening! Jerk!**_

_**Gaara: D:**_

_**Momo: :D**_

_**(Pushes Gaara to floor and sits on him, takes out cookies).**_

_**Momo: NOM! (Momo is eating Gaara's hidden stash of cookies).**_

_**Momo: Ahem! My Chibi-Chan does not, nor wants to own Naruto. BUT! She wants to own Sasuke and Sakura so they can make tiny Uchiha's! :D Now… where's my husband? ULQUI! DX**_

_**(Momo runs off, leaving a crying Gaara in the corner).**_

_**Nel: GOOD JOB MOMO-CHAN! ULQIII-NII GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**_

_**(Drags brother by ear and throws him at Momo's feet).**_

_**Ulquiorra: This is most dreadful… shall we Momo?**_

_**Momo: HAI! Let's go ULQUII! (She grabs his pale hand and they run off to god knows where :3 ).**_

_**Nel: Thanks again please R &R!**_

_**Nel/Momo/Ulquiorra: Ja Ne!**_

_**Everyone in Naruto: Ja Ne! –Except Karin she's dead to us :D-**_

_**I would like to thank**_

_**Lumer3**_

_**Anilove15**_

_**Bitch in the Hissay**_

_**Mayflowerz 411**_

_**Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime**_

_**KairiU**_

_**TheGnRFangirl**_

_**NEBSparky86**_

_**Darkredblossomgodess**_

_**Sasukes1wuver**_

_**Dark Little World**_

_**Nel: It Means a lot I appreciate your reviews! Please I hope you will continue to read my stories!**_

_**Hana: N-Nel-Sama you forgot to mention s-something important...**_

_**(Nel walks up to Hana and stares at her eyes, Hana bushes and hides into Alphonse's Alchemist coat)**_

_**Nel: OHHHH YEAH! THE SEQUEL IS UP MY READERS!**_

_**Sasuke: Great...**_

_**Kaguya: Hurry up Nel.**_

_**Nel: It's called the Sun and Moon's love. It will be the final installment of the "What if." Story, we hope you enjoy it. Ja Ne! **_

_**Kaguya: Hn.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn.**_

_**Hana: P-Please R & R... The sequel is so much better...w-we promise..**_


End file.
